Pitié
by Jenys
Summary: Après avoir commise une erreur, Lily tente de se faire pardonner de James Potter, son pire ennemi. S'ensuivit une amitié qui dévoila certaines choses...
1. La gaffe

PDV Lily

-Potter, tu te rends compte que tu peux être assez énervant à la longue ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles, ma belle Lily ?

-D'après toi ? Et je ne suis ni TA belle, ni Lily mais Evans !

-Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, chérie…

-Arg ! criais-je.

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, des fois, ce Potter. Me suivre entre chaque cours, m'empêcher de parler ne serait-ce que amicalement avec des individus de la gente masculine… Je dis ça avec un terme très vaste et général parce qu'il a déjà regardé avec hargne Slughorn, le professeur de potion…

*soupir* Quel fou, ce gars.

Le problème pour moi, c'est que ce "gars" *hehehe, j'aime bien m'imaginer qu'il n'est qu'une tache dans ma vie* est en fait fou de moi. Vous voyez le genre ? Un obsédé qui ne peut s'empêcher de regarder sa "belle", de la "protéger", de la suivre pour s'assurer que son "territoire" lui reste… C'en est franchement écœurant à la longue. En plus, ça me rend sadique, ce qui explique que j'aime imaginer qu'il tombe de son balai parce qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux ou encore qu'une fille autre que moi décide de le rejeter… C'est beau de rêver ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis sa cible et il ne veut plus me lâcher. Il ne me lâchera sûrement que lorsque je vais lui dire oui !

En première année, j'étais encore une petite inconnue. Si on me connaissait, c'était en tant que petite studieuse parce qu'avec mon retard (je suis Moldue, j'ai découvert la magie cette année-là) je me devais de travailler en masse. Ainsi, j'étais un rat de bibliothèque (animaux que je déteste, malheureusement pour moi c'était une belle représentation) et on ne me connaissait pas vraiment. J'avais la Paix ! *with a capital P*.

C'est beau la naïveté…

L'an d'après, il a fallu que Môôôsieur commence à s'intéresser aux filles. Ah, hormone, quand tu nous tiens… Je veux dire, tu LE tiens. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le prétentieux à lunettes, là, il nous a toutes regardées comme des pièces de viande. La plupart, que dis-je, la grande majorité, ok ok, toutes les filles sauf moi, le trouvais déjà attirant. Il était bon élève, avait un sens d'humour douteux mais faisait quand même rire la populace… *pouffement* Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas habituée à rabaisser mes coéquip- Ok, oui je suis habituée de les traiter de tartes, disons alors que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire le mot populace et que ça me fait rire. Bon.

Bien.

Alors.

…

*Moment de gène*

…

Eh merde, j'ai perdu mon idée. C'est un des bons points avec Potter : lorsque j'ai vraiment le goût de me défouler, on dirait qu'il m'appelle pour réclamer sa dose de haine. Ça fait que je peux arrêter de penser à la cause de ma brutalité et me concentrer sur chaque parcelle de peau que je frappe et ça me fait un bien fou ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes idées vont vers lui ? Oh non, il ne vient pas en plus me harceler dans mes pensées ! Au secours ! Mayday ! S.O.S. !

*mission de secours en cours*

Je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, l'hyperventilation n'est pas bonne pour la gestion du stress, pas bon du tout…

C'est pour ça justement que je déteste ma deuxième année à Poudlard… Eh, c'est de ça que je parlais ! J'ai retrouvé mon idée *danse de la victoire* Ben quoi, faut être fou pour apprécier la vie ! Mais pas trop, hein, on n'abuse pas des bonnes choses …

Donc en deuxième année, il nous regardait et a commencé son tri. Je ne me suis nullement sentie visée jusqu'à Noël. On s'était rentré dedans accidentellement … Il m'avait dit presque sauvagement (il était pressé) de regarder où j'allais et je lui ai répliqué de même. Il m'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux, hébété qu'une fille ait osé lui répondre et surpris en ne me reconnaissant pas. Il m'avait alors admiré de haut en bas et un petit sourire stupide était apparu sur ses lèvres. Et le piège se refermait sur moi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui a fait que moi, ayant ramassé mes livres, je fronçai les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux. J'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment. Pas mal vite, la fille. Je suis toujours fière de ma logique implacable qui m'a fait comprendre que cette tache-là serait très dure à laver. Extrêmement dur en fait. Perspicace, la petite, au point de lui lancer quelque chose comme "arrête tout de suite de me regarder, t'auras pas ma photo" et de me diriger vers le dortoir avant même qu'il n'ait dit quelque chose. Je me rappelle avec précision ce jour et je rêve souvent à le revivre. Je me réveille en sueur parce que je sais que cette histoire ne finira jamais bien, pas de fin heureuse. Ainsi, le lendemain, ma vie devint un enfer et l'est toujours, à cause de lui. Je n'apprécie pas devoir vivre un cauchemar à longueur de journée, mais avec cette sangsue-là, j'ai pas trop le choix.

Je me reconcentre sur mon devoir. Il n'est pas croyable, ce gars. J'étais enfin capable d'écrire, j'avais l'inspiration, mais le maudit narcissique est venu me déranger et je me suis rappeler toutes les fois où il était l'obstacle de ma vie. J'ai déjà vu mieux côté concentration …

Je laisse tomber. La salle commune est trop remplie, trop effervescente pour que mon devoir ne redevienne passionnant. Je range mes choses dans mon sac et m'écrase dans le divan. Mon regard se perd dans le feu. Les éléments peuvent être si reposant des fois. Là, maintenant, j'en oublie la foule autour de moi. Je n'entends pas les murmures de conversations pourtant très près.

Je suis dans un autre monde, déconnectée, à regarder une petite flamme séparée du brasier tenter de survivre et combattre contre le vent qui vient de la cheminée. Courage, petite flamme, je suis avec toi ! Comme pour lui prouver, je prends un bout de parchemin qui était dans mon sac et me lève pour aller le faire brûler par la dite petite flamme. Je me sens réchauffée par la proximité de cette source de crépitement doux et harmonieux et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Alors que je me relève, je regarde enfin autour et aperçoit tous les Gryffondor qui me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Houston, nous avons besoin de vous de toute urgence sur Terre, dans mon corps, à l'instant.

-Quoi ?

Que je suis bête ! Tout le monde me regarde ou regarde le feu. Je me retourne et vois que le morceau de parchemin est recouvert d'une assez belle écriture qui n'est pas la mienne.

-Oups.

Ouais, vraiment bête. Je retourne tête basse à ma table pour essayer de trouver l'origine du papier. Je vois mon sac, encore fermé… Fermé ? Je n'ai pas pris mon parchemin là ? Alors ce n'est vraiment pas mon parchemin. Eh merde …

Je vois Potter qui est assis juste à côté de ma place. Il est le seul à encore regarder le feu, la bouche entrouverte, alors que tous les autres nous regardent aléatoirement. Je vois, c'était à lui.

Lentement, Potter lève ces yeux vers moi. Je dégluti. Il n'a jamais été aussi sérieux depuis que je connais, soit quatre ans et demi puisqu'on est en sixième année, deux semaines avant Noël… Noël approche ! Quelle joie d'être enfin libérée de cette plaie pendant deux semaines… Je dérive, je suis sur le bord de sourire mais il ne faut pas. L'heure est grave.

-Désolée ? tentai-je pour éviter qu'il explose parce que je vois la couleur monter tranquillement sur son visage. Je sais que ça va paraître étrange mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre ton papier. Je voulais simplement un combustible et il traînait à côté de mon sac alors je l'ai pris. Je ne savais pas que c'était le tien.

Il devient blanc. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire de mal ?

-Tu ne savais pas que c'était à moi ?

Malaiiise ! Il a l'air tellement énervé et pourtant si désespéré ! Je dis quoi, moi, face à ça ?

-Non ?

Je pense que s'il avait une santé plus faible, il se serait évanoui, devant moi et toute la popula- Je ne dois pas le dire sinon je vais commencer à rire ! Je rapproche ma main de ma bouche pour camoufler mon sourire mais aussi pour avoir l'impression de me sentir coupable, ce qui est aussi le cas.

Black, son ami presque frère, s'approche, lui prend le bras et le force à le suivre. Je me sens aussi tarte que cette populace qui finalement ne me fait plus rire. Je tourne les yeux vers Remus. Il sait qu'il m'arrive souvent de divaguer, il va devoir m'expliquer qu'elle erreur monumentale je viens de faire. Il me regarde étrangement. Ces sourcils sont froncés. Je pense qu'il m'en veut de pas avoir été attentive, il m'en veut de ne pas avoir su contrôler mes rêveries en ce moment crucial. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si crucial au juste, ce moment ? Je prends mon sac et vais m'enfermer dans mon dortoir. Les filles vont me rejoindre et m'expliquer. J'en ai franchement besoin !


	2. Ah, j'ai fait ÇA!

PDV James

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qui est compréhensible chez cette fille ? Elle est folle et elle me rend fou ! Je vous averti, éviter le "je l'aime à la folie", ça vous gâche une vie ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne plus en faire qu'à ma tête et laisser mes stupides émotions de côtés.

Je sais qu'elle me trouve énervant. J'avoue que je n'aide pas mon cas. Si un jour, je l'ai entendu m'appeler James et non Potter, donc par mon prénom, c'était soit qu'elle était très malade, soit qu'elle ne me connaissait pas encore. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'a attiré en deuxième année alors disons que ça fait un petit bout que je n'ai pas entendu mon prénom prononcé par la douce voix de Lily. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne voulais pas vraiment l'énerver ce soir. Je voulais avoir une belle discussion civilisée avec une fille adorable et cultivée. Je voulais connaître ses opinions sur certains sujets et on aurait épaté la galerie en ne nous battant pas… Rectification : en ne me faisant pas tabasser par elle. Alors, j'avais prévu de m'asseoir pendant qu'elle faisait un devoir, pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de plus de me détester. Elle tient tant à ses devoirs.

En m'assoyant, elle ne me remarqua pas. Elle écrivait de sa si belle écriture avec de l'encre noire. Sa main gauche était légèrement tachée, preuve de petites maladresses touchantes. J'étais attendri et je souriais d'avance en voyant un scénario optimiste se profiler. J'allais réussir. Je commençai donc joyeusement à parler avec elle. Elle répondait simplement, sans profondeur, trop concentré sur sa tâche. Je lui ai tapoté l'épaule : une conversation, ça se fait à deux. Elle grogna en dégageant son bras. Mais j'y tenais à cette discussion ! Alors j'ai recommencé et elle a encore grogné en disant qu'elle était occupée. J'avais alors passé ma main devant ses magnifiques yeux, faisant obstacle dans son champ de vision. Elle m'a alors regardée comme une enragée alors que quinze seconde plutôt, il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Elle m'a alors rappelé à quel point je l'énervais. Et j'ai osé lui dire "ma jolie Lily" puis "chérie". Elle a dû se dire que je n'en valais pas la peine cette fois parce qu'elle s'est remise à fixer son parchemin mais n'écrivait plus rien. Je pense que sa main contenant sa plume s'était crispée. Pour la calmer, j'ai commencé à lui parler. Doucement, comme un ami. Elle a commencé à agir étrangement. Je pense que sa respiration s'est accélérée puis s'est calmée. Elle a aussi rangé ses choses alors j'ai alors posé une lettre que je lui avais écrite sur la table, près de son sac, pour qu'elle ne parte pas avant que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais vraiment. Je lui ai dit que je lui laissais le choix, qu'elle devait lire mais qu'après, je respecterais sa décision. En gros : elle était amie avec moi ou je lui fichais carrément la paix. Elle a tourné la tête vers le feu. Les gens se sont rapprochés à mon plus grand damne. Je n'avais pas besoin d'auditoire. Elle s'est alors levé, a pris ma lettre et s'est dirigée vers le feu. J'étais sûr qu'elle voulait réfléchir sans que tout le monde ne voie son visage mais je m'étais trompé. Elle s'est accroupie et a fait flamber le bout de papier. Mon cœur a décidé de manquer un battement à ce moment-là.

Je sens que je ne respire plus.

J'ai travaillé fort pour m'adapter à elle et elle décide de faire brûler le résultat sans y porter plus d'attention ?

Elle se retourne, souriant légèrement. Elle a l'air paisible, comme un ange. Mais elle est en fait un démon qui est sur Terre pour m'anéantir. Elle regarde autour et murmure un "quoi ?" comme si elle n'était pas au courant.

Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de fixer mon dur labeur, figé sur place.

Elle tourne la tête pour regarder le feu crépitant. Elle se plisse les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle commence à culpabiliser. Non, franchement, elle commence à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire ! J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour elle mais quelle cruche !

Je me sens bouillir. Je vais perdre contrôle mais elle se rapproche de moi sans me regarder. Elle vient s'excuser, je préfère ne pas lui crier après. Elle s'excuse, je sav- C'est quoi cette note d'hésitation ? Elle ne pensait même pas que ça m'appartenait …

Laissez-moi crever. Je me sens mal. Laissez-moi crever. Elle amène sa main à sa si belle bouche. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sais d'avance que c'est Sirius. Ça tombe bien, je me sens si faible. Si je tombe, laissez-moi crever.

Je suis dans mon dortoir, couché sur mon lit. Je fixe le plafond du lit. Les draps sont presque chaud, presque doux. Mon oreiller est si mou sous ma tête lourde. Je parle pour la première fois depuis que je suis là.

-Les gars, vous avez deux choix. Soit vous me laissez crever ici, soit vous allez me chercher une de ces bonnes vieilles potions pour dormir sans rêve.

Je n'ai aucune perception du temps. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vois la lumière de la salle commune filtrée par mon baldaquin. Un capharnaüm provient de la pièce. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me concentrer pour savoir qu'on parle de moi et d'elle. Sirius est revenu et me donne la potion. Je sens que tout mon corps s'alourdit et j'apprécie la sensation de perte de contrôle qui amène le sommeil.

PDV Lily

Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Non mais on me niaise ! Pas étonnant que Remus m'en veuille … Lui qui insiste pour me dire que son ami tient à moi plus que je ne le crois. Lui qui croit fermement que je l'aime aussi. Lui qui croit qu'on va finir ensemble. Je ne veux même plus sortir de mon dortoir, quelle honte. Je me sens tellement mal dans ma peau, j'ai l'impression d'être souillée, même de m'être souillée. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, juste lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas une fille comme les autres alors que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de lui juste parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Au fond, si on oublie qu'il agit comme un idiot, je le respecte un peu. Maintenant, avec ma grosse gaffe, je ne supporterai plus jamais son regard, j'aurai honte de fouler ses pas, de respirer son air. Il me parlait simplement et moi, je n'ai pas porté attention, j'ai détruit son œuvre. Je regrette. C'était sûrement beau. Il est brillant quand il veut et il y a mis l'effort. Pff …

J'ai toujours eu de la misère à apprécier ma personnalité dérivante mais là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je vais changer, je le promets. Pour l'ennemi juré, je dois changer. Je lui en ai fait voir trop de vertes et de pas mures, il mérite que je fasse un effort aussi minime soit-il que moi qui est son amie. Allez, Lily, tu es capable. Il faut juste qu'il t'accepte et après, tu lui montres que tu es à la hauteur et qu'il décide de ce qu'il fera de toi après.

Wow, je suis en train de me rabaisser à son jugement, il faut vraiment que je sois désespérée…


	3. Sacrifice personnel

Le lendemain

PDV James

Mes toasts ne goutent pas autant que d'habitude… Attends, ça doit être parce que d'habitude, je suis joyeux, que je niaise avec les trois autres Maraudeurs et que je prévois déjà soit une farce aux Serpentards, soit faire une autre demande à Lil- … Evans. Bravo, le cerveau, tu commences déjà à essayer de l'oublier. Ça va être dur, mais je sens que ça peut se faire.

Sirius tente vainement de me changer les idées. Il parle quand même assez fort. J'ai honte, ça attire encore plus l'attention qu'à mon arrivée …

-Patmol, baisse un peu le ton, tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas mon Jamesie ?

-Je veux simplement que tu parles moins fort, c'est tout. Tu penses que ça peut se faire ?

-Hum, laisse-moi voir … Aïe ! Remus !

-Oups, c'était pas voulu !

Remus me lance un clin d'œil. On savait très bien tous les deux qu'il n'allait pas changer et qu'il aurait même probablement parlé encore plus fort. Alors, pour venir m'aider, Remus lui a écrasé une assiette de beignes sur le visage. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il m'avait rappelé hier soir avec elle qui ne savait même pas si elle devait s'excuser.

Je soupire. Je vois les yeux de Remus qui culpabilise mais je lui fais un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui si les expressions qu'elle a utilisé sont très communes ici. Les conversations autour ont l'air de s'intensifier. Connaissant Poudlard, tous les élèves sont déjà au courant pour hier soir et comme je n'ai pas entendu d'autre évènement marquant, il faut que ce soit elle qui arrive. Je ne lève pas la tête comme à mon habitude. Elle a gâché le goût de mes toasts, je change toutes mes habitudes. Point.

Elle s'assoit devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je ne la regarde toujours pas mais quand tu regardes ton assiette, tu vois aussi celle d'en fasse et ses cheveux roux sont assez long pour être perceptibles. Elle est la seule comme ça. Merlin, pourquoi tu as envoyé un diable si beau pour me détruire ? Pour mieux réussir ? Eh bien bravo, tu m'as eu…

-Salut, James, commence-t-elle joyeusement.

*Tilt* James ? Elle m'a appelé James ?

Attends ! On récapitule. Elle s'assoit devant moi, me parle joyeusement et elle m'appelle James ? J'ai manqué un bout là.

Je pense que les autres m'ont vu sursauter. Bien, je suppose parce que je fixe toujours mon assiette insipide. Réagissez, les gars, parce que je ne bougerai pas. Elle me surprend mais je ne vais pas lui pardonner aussi vite.

-Hum, Evans …

-Lily, Sirius. Mon prénom, c'est Lily, le reprend-t-elle calmement.

-Evans (j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais Sirius ? Bien je le dis à l'instant) qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-En fait, j'espérais pouvoir régler l'affaire d'hier. Que tout Poudlard me déteste, je m'en fou. Que tu me détestes, Sirius, ça passe encore mais moins facilement. Que Po- James me déteste, ça fait drôlement étrange. Mais que Remus me déteste, il y a un problème.

Ah, elle n'est même pas venue pour moi. Au revoir. Je me lève en prenant une pomme. Ce n'est pas parce que présentement je n'ai pas faim que je ne vais pas avoir faim plus tard. Le corps humain est tel qu'il est. Je mets une main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui s'apprêtait à me suivre. Je lui souris légèrement. À la limite, il peut se défouler sur elle, je le lui permets. Il va en profiter, je le sens. Je le retiens depuis tellement longtemps que son sac doit être plein à raz-bord.

Je suis sorti de la Grande Salle. Les corridors sont si silencieux. Mes pas résonnent et, de temps à autres, on leur répond mais pas longtemps. À chaque fois que je passe devant une fenêtre, je regarde dehors. Mon prochain cours qui commence dans trente minutes se situe au cinquième étage. Je suis rendu devant la classe mais la lumière extérieure m'attire. Je me plante devant une fenêtre et m'assois sur le rebord. L'air froid me fait du bien. Tout est blanc. Tout est parfait. Tout est pur. Tout est… comment dire, vide de tout.

Une main se pose sur mon genou. Sirius n'est pas aussi subtile, je l'aurais entendu venir. Remus n'aurait pas fait preuve d'affection, il est toujours un peu distant et ça se comprend. Et Peter, ben je ne sais pas trop comment il réagirait mais je me doute que ce n'est pas comme ça. Je tourne la tête. Lily …

-Eh, ça va pas ?

-D'après toi.

Je suis d'ordinaire plus grand qu'elle mais en plus, je suis sur un rebord. Elle a trois têtes de moins que moi. Ça représente bien ce que je ressens…

-D'accord, question idiote, réponse idiote. Faut que j'apprenne la leçon. Prêt pour le cours de métamorphose ?

-Pas vraiment. Il va falloir se concentrer et je ne me sens pas capable pour le moment.

-Tu préfère mélancoliser en regardant dehors ?

-En quelque sorte, ça empêche de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Elle se tait. J'ignore si mon but est de lui faire mal ou de simplement faire comme si elle n'existait pas, mais si elle tient à me parler, je peux dire n'importe quoi.

-Hum, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça …

Elle attise ma curiosité. C'est mauvais signe. Je l'écoute quand même.

-Hier, dans la Salle commune, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait. Je suis du genre à rêvasser donc à perdre contact avec la réalité. Et tu m'avais énervé en m'empêchant de travailler. Mais ce n'était pas voulu. J'étais certaine qu'il était à moi, le parchemin. En fait, je me disais que c'était le mien sans réfléchir, j'étais comme dans un état second. Et elle faisait pitié, la petite flamme…

-La pitié est un sentiment méprisable.

-Mais elle était sans défense contre le vent et elle allait s'éteindre !

-Ça ne change en rien que la pitié est méprisable.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Elle arrête de parler. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas aimé mon commentaire. Pourquoi au juste ?

-Tu n'as pas pitié de moi j'espère !

Bon, il a fallu que je me fâche. Pas de chance, elle n'avait qu'à éviter les malentendus sauf si c'en est pas un. Si c'est le cas, elle est méprisable et il me sera encore plus simple de la détester et non seulement de l'ignorer.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je compatie, disons, mais non, je ne ressens pas de pitié pour toi. Tu as toujours tout ce que tu veux sans lever le petit doigt pour que dans le pire des états j'aie pitié de toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu tiens à t'excuser et tu me cours après ?

-J'essais d'être ton amie pour me faire pardonner, pas par pitié.

Elle n'était pas prévue, celle-là. Ev- Lil- Cette fille que je ne cerne de moins en moins veut être mon amie ? Hier, j'aurais sauté aux rideaux en entendant ça. Aujourd'hui, mes plans sont complètement contrecarrés. Il faut vraiment que je me décide.

-S'il te plait, récapitule ta façon de voir les choses depuis le début.

Des élèves commencent à monter à leur cours et passent à côté de nous. Ils sont si surpris qu'on parle sans se crier dessus après ce qui s'est passé hier qu'ils ne nous dérangent pas.

-D'accord. Je faisais mon devoir et tu es venu me parler. Pour ça, tu m'as tapoté l'épaule et tu as passé ta main devant mes yeux. Je t'ai insulté et tu m'as lâchée. Ensuite, je n'étais plus capable de me concentrer alors j'ai regardé le feu. Et en voyant la flamme, j'ai voulu l'aider. J'ai pris ton papier en pensant qu'il m'appartenait. En voulant revenir à ma place, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde me regardait étrangement alors je me suis posée des questions. Tu connais la suite. Mais jusque là, j'ignorais même que tu étais à côté de moi. J'étais sûre que tu étais partie en me lâchant.

-Hum, juste comme ça : je ne t'ai jamais lâché. Je parlais avec toi avant d'attirer ton attention et tu répondais. Je t'ai suggéré quelque chose après avant que tu ne te lèves. Tu n'en as pas conscience ?

-Non. J'ai une personnalité qui me fait dériver dans mes pensées. Ça m'arrive souvent, mais je me contrôle dans les cours parce que c'est important.

J'hoche la tête pour lui faire savoir que j'ai compris. Elle me regarde dans les yeux en me souriant légèrement. Elle ne parle plus, sachant que je sais ce que je dois savoir.

-On va en cours ?

Elle est brillante, cette fille. Elle sait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à cet instant n'a d'importance et qu'il faut que je réfléchisse alors elle change de sujet. Je l'admire un peu, je dois l'avouer.

PDV Lily

James a l'air de me croire. Une chance, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon. Lorsqu'il était parti ce matin, j'étais sûre d'être prise par Sirius mais finalement, j'ai convaincu Remus que je devais parler à James et il a contrôlé son ami. J'ai pu me dégagé assez vite pour voir James monter les escaliers et se rendre au cinquième étage. J'ai enfin pu lui parler et je pense que je vais réussir à être son amie. Son insistance sur la pitié m'étonne un peu. Il pensait vraiment que j'avais pitié de lui… Pourtant, je partage son avis et je ne voudrai jamais qu'on ait pitié de moi !

Le cours se termine sans anicroche. Le professeur nous a donné une continuité au cours précédent que je comprenais alors je me suis bien débrouillée en pratique. James, par contre, manquait de concentration. C'est parfaitement normal vu son état mais s'il éprouve encore de la difficulté après que ça se soit réglé, je vais lui suggérer mon aide.


	4. Alors, on est ami?

PDV James

-Eh, Remus, vient ici un instant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? Au fait, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

-Oui, ça va mieux. J'ai appris que tu avais aidé Lily Evans…

-Lily Evans ? Répéta-t-il en pouffant.

-Oui, Lily Evans.

-Wow, tu ne sais vraiment plus où tu en es.

-Non. Laisse-moi parler maintenant ! Alors j'ai su que tu l'avais aidé à s'échapper des griffes de Patmol au déjeuner et que tu étais au courant de ses rêveries. Mes sources sont-elles fiables ?

-Oui.

J'arrête de marcher.

-Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ? Que ce matin, j'ai voulu régler votre malentendu ou que je suis au courant de ses décrochages ? Pour ton information, tu observes cette fille depuis longtemps, tu devrais aussi être au courant.

-Mais elle ne rêvassait jamais quand je la regardais !

-Oh que oui. À chaque fois qu'elle faisait un devoir mais qu'en fait elle n'écrivait pas, elle était perdue dans son esprit. Et quand est-ce que j'aurais pu te le dire ? Hier, tu nous as clairement fait comprendre que tu voulais dormir pour ne pas y penser donc ne pas en parler !

-Marques un point…

-Toujours !

Et il sourit. Je suis vraiment content d'être son ami. Il est si fiable et si compréhensif… C'est juste dommage que le destin soit contre lui. À l'âge de neuf ans, un loup-garou l'a mordu et depuis ce temps, il se transforme toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Il veut éviter que les gens le prennent en pitié en étant un des meilleurs êtres qui existent sur cette terre. Dommage, quand même. On continu notre ballade.

-Alors ? Demande Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Ah, tu commences à rêvasser toi aussi !

-Elle déteint sûrement sur moi.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous vous êtes parler pacifiquement avant Méta.

-Ouais, elle m'a conté son point de vue.

-C'est pour ça que tu es si indécis. Tu avais ton idée toute faite et maintenant, il va falloir que tu prennes compte de ses sentiments.

-Me dis pas que tu crois qu'elle m'aime ! Je sais que je l'espère depuis quatre ans mais je suis quand même réaliste !

-Ha, tout vient à point qui sait attendre !

-Bien oui, c'est ça…

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je sais pas, Lunard. C'est si compliqué… D'après elle, c'était totalement involontaire. Alors, logiquement, elle n'a pas choisi si elle ne veut plus de moi ou si elle accepte d'être mon amie.

-Elle ne te l'a pas suggérer justement tantôt ?

-En y repensant, oui ! Minute, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Je vous ai espionné.

Il est fier de lui en plus. Espionner deux de ses amis et être fier de son coup, ça ne se fait pas ! Au moins, il est à date dans les nouvelles alors je n'ai pas besoin de radoter.

-Donc, elle veut être ton amie, ce que tu voulais. Tu vas accepter son offre qui était la tienne et à laquelle tu tenais énormément ?

-Tu sais que tu es énervant à toujours avoir raison ?

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme et vous m'appréciez quand même !

-Modeste !

-Toujours, voyons. Mais franchement, cours lui dire que tu veux être son ami. Allez !

Il a un don pour me faire rire, lui. En plus, il met de l'ordre dans mon esprit et c'est toujours très intéressant ce qui en sort.

PDV Lily

Étude des Moldus. Je connais déjà tout, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai gardé le cours ? En première année, ça allait, je voulais une bonne moyenne. En deuxième, c'était quand même intéressant comme matière. En troisième et en quatrième, on a parlé d'avion et de chimie. En cinquième, on a abordé la santé. C'était passionnant. Mais avoir su qu'on ferait l'électricité en sixième m'aurait fait gagner beaucoup d'heure pour relaxer ou faire des devoirs ! Je sais déjà tout ! Peu importe ce qu'on fait l'an prochain, je laisse tomber. Ça ne me servirait à rien en plus.

Je regarde ma montre. Il reste 15 minutes. Ça peut paraître court mais c'est une éternité ! En plus d'avoir plusieurs devoirs à remettre demain, il faut que je fasse ma ronde de préfet ce soir, ce qui me coupe du temps. Et le cas de James m'intrigue et m'inquiète. Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir comment ça va finir s'il accepte. Potter et Evans, deux éternels rivaux maintenant amis…

La cloche sonne.

Quoi, déjà ? J'ai encore rêvassé ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse plus attention… Je ramasse mes livres et sors de la salle. Notre professeur garde toujours la porte fermée pendant ses cours et on a joué avec des circuits aujourd'hui alors l'air s'est réchauffée. En sortant, pas surprenant que je frissonne un peu.

Accoté au mur d'en face, James se tient droit et fier. Il n'a plus l'air aussi triste, on dirait même qu'il est joyeux.

-Tiens, Lily, je voulais te parler justement.

-En réponse à ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

On commence à marcher vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger mais on prend notre temps. Plus longtemps on sera à l'extérieur de ces murs, plus longtemps on pourra parler de choses importantes, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je dirais plus en rapport avec ce que tu as dit ce matin.

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Hum, comment dire. Hier, tu as brûlé une lettre que je t'aie écris. À la toute fin, je te laissais le choix. Soit je te laissais tranquille et tu pouvais enfin me rayer de ta vie, soit on était ami. Ce matin, tu m'as suggéré qu'on soit ami. Est-ce que tu y tiens toujours ?

-Dans le contexte où tu arrêtes de me demander de sortir avec toi, je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant, oui.

-Alors on est ami.

-Pas trop compliqué.

-Non. Mais tu sais que ça signifie que je ne t'ignorerai pas ?

-Comme tu n'ignores ni Peter, ni Remus, ni Sirius. Fini les demandes.

-D'accord …

-Bon, j'ai faim ! On y va ?

-Juste pour rire, on se tient la main ?

-Avec joie.

Et je le fais. Je place ma main ridiculement petite dans la sienne qui est plus grande et forte. La différence m'impressionne mais je ne veux rien gâcher alors je rie. J'avoue que je n'en tiens pas large mais lorsqu'il commence à rire lui aussi, je prends de l'assurance. Toutes les têtes se tournent en nous voyant rentrer ainsi dans la Grande Salle. Belle journée en perspective !

-Eh, Lunard, tu vois la même chose que moi ?

-Oui, Patmol, je vois la même chose.

-Mais ils ne sont pas sensés être des ennemis ?

-Bonne question, Queudver, bonne question …

On riait toujours de notre effet lorsqu'on s'assit près d'eux. Étant son amie, je suis automatiquement amie avec les maraudeurs au grand complet. On se lâche enfin la main pour pouvoir manger. C'était assez drôle, je pourrais recommencer pour revoir la tête des gens. Sauf qu'il va falloir faire plus gros la prochaine fois pour épater encore plus.

-Vous, comment dire… Vous être, hum, ensemble ? Demande timidement Peter.

-Non, Queudver, on est juste ami mais on trouvait ça drôle.

Et James lui sourit pour le prouver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me semble qu'il y a un éclat spécial dans son visage. Ce n'est pas de la fierté, c'est plus subtil…

-Et Lily a accepté ? S'enquit Remus.

À coup sûr, il veut en apprendre plus mais de manière cachée. Je joue donc le jeu.

-Oui, j'ai suggéré l'amitié mais il a pensé à l'exagération alors tous les mérites lui reviennent.

Sirius s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille. Peter lui donne de grandes tapes dans le dos. Il en a des larmes aux yeux, le pauvre.

-TU lui as suggéré ? Attends, toi comme dans pas James ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Et sa lettre ! Et toutes ses demandes ! Ça compte pour du nougat ?

-Euh…

-Patmol, laisse faire, intervint James.

-Mais attends, je veux comprendre !

-Patmol, ferme-la. Il y a rien à comprendre.

Le visage de James a perdu son éclat pour être sérieux, même menaçant. On me cache quelque chose…

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, il ne se passe rien.

-Bonne chance pour me faire avaler ça. Ça saute aux yeux comme une Chocogrenouille que vous me cachez quelque chose !

-Lily, ne t'en mêle pas, je t'en pris.

-Mais on est ami, on peut s'en dire des choses !

-On n'est pas ami depuis assez longtemps pour tout se dire, tu ne penses pas ?

Mon nouvel ami a l'air sérieux quand il dit ça. On dirait même qu'il est exaspéré.

-Eh bien oui, je le pense. Pose-moi n'importe quelle question et je réponds sincèrement.

Il écarquille grand les yeux, comme les trois autres. Sirius est le premier à absorber la nouvelle et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-N'importe quelle question, hein ?

-Oui, mais on s'entend que je peux retourner la pareille quand je veux.

Remus dégluti. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant mais se rend compte que ses absences mensuelles sont suspectent et que je les ai remarquées. J'évite son regard, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de lui dire ce que je sais depuis un an.

-Lily, t'es pas sérieuse ?

-Oui, James, je suis très sérieuse. Ce n'est pas comme si on était de parfait étranger. On se côtoie depuis cinq ans et demi, on a appris à se connaître un peu même si c'est d'une manière anarchique.

James n'en mène pas large.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cornedrue ? Tu as peur d'en dire trop et de regretter ?

-Je, ce n'est pas ça…

-Bon, j'ai un cours qui commence bientôt, on se revoit plus tard. Et désolé, James, je ruine notre sortie amicale…

Je lui fais un petit sourire. Il me répond timidement mais ne dit rien. Je m'en vais pour les laisser parler entre eux. À croire que je vais avoir de la misère à m'incruster.


	5. Mise à jour

PDV James

-Elle se doute de quelque chose, commence Lunard qui avait pali.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé parler de ton affection pour elle ? Tu nous casses les oreilles avec elle depuis assez longtemps, elle a bien le droit de le savoir ! Et c'est toi qui as parti l'idée d'être des amis, argumente Patmol.

-Je m'en fou. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, il ne sert à rien de savoir comment j'y suis arrivé. Elle est mon amie, elle est mon amie. Point final. Et je t'interdis d'aller lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de mon affection pour elle, comme tu le dis.

Je ne veux pas en parler. Tout allait si bien quand on est rentré main dans la main, c'était si normal, dans l'ordre des choses … Mais leurs questions ont changé la donne. Une chance qu'elle est perspicace, elle a compris qu'on s'enfonçait et elle a évité le drame en partant pour qu'on discute.

-Ok, Maraudeurs, une mise au point s'impose.

-On est avec toi, Cornedrue !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui dire ? Après tout, on est les maraudeurs, on a plusieurs secrets qu'on voudrait garder …

-Comme la carte …

-La cape …

-Le petit problème de fourrure …

-Les complications au problème de fourrure …

-Les supers miroirs …

-Les affections de James, ajouta calmement Lunard.

Patmol le regarde de travers tandis que je le regarde avec soulagement. Si je l'ai dans mon camp, je suis sauf.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Patmol, tu te rends compte du temps que ça a pris pour qu'ils soient amis ?

-Oui, et ?

-Tu veux vraiment gâcher tout ça ? Dès la première journée de cette merveilleuse amitié ?

-Arrête d'en parler comme si on venait de se marier, Lunard, c'est assez louche, répliquais-je.

-Mais c'est parce que tu ne vois pas jusqu'où ça peut aller que tu dis ça, Cornedrue.

-Hein ?

-Tu penses vraiment que Cornedrue va finir marier un jour ? Avec Evans en plus ?

-Patmol, c'est rendu Lily maintenant.

-Je sais, mais Evans ça donne plus d'effet alors je le garde, des fois.

-Niaiseux.

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! C'est plus marquant Evans que Lily ! Avouez !

-Ouais, tu marques un point. Evans, c'est la préfète qui tient à son rôle. Lily, c'est la fille que j'aime et qui est maintenant notre amie.

-Et qui t'aimes aussi.

-Lunard, tu te rends compte que tu peux être assez énervant à la longue !

-Patmol, remarque une chose. Hier, Lily a dit mot pour mot ce que Cornedrue vient de me dire.

-Et alors ?

-Ils ne sont amis que depuis quelques heures et, déjà, leurs cerveaux analysent de la même manière, dialoguent de la même manière, réagissent de la même manière !

-Lunard, je pense que tu devrais laisser de côté les romans psychomagiques…

-Non, non. Je vais bien. Je te l'assure ! Lâche mon front !

-Hum, je pense que tu fais de la fièvre, reste calme que je sois sûr !

-Mais lâche-moi !

Lunard se lève rapidement de table pour fuir alors que Patmol lui court après. Ah, les garçons, ce qu'on peut être épais des fois.

-Hey, attendez-nous ! Allez, Pete, on y va.

Oui, je viens de suggérer qu'on court après les deux idiots. Je dois l'être aussi tout autant qu'eux.

PDV Lily

Notre nouvelle amitié qui en a fait parler plus d'un est toujours à date après deux semaines. Aucune chicane n'a encore éclaté malgré les erreurs incessantes de Sirius d'après James. Je le vois très bien que des fois, son ami va trop loin mais je ne sais pas en quoi il franchi une quelconque limite.

-Alors, vous faites quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ?

-Sirius, tu sais pertinemment qu'on reste à Poudlard alors pourquoi poser la question ?

-Je sais pertinemment que les maraudeurs restent à Poudlard, excepté Peter, mais je ne sais pas ce que Lily a prévu.

-C'est vrai, ça, tu as prévu quoi, Lily ?

-Je reste aussi. J'en ai assez de ma sœur qui me traite comme un monstre…

-QUOI ?

James venait de crier, attirant sur nous l'attention de la Salle commune.

-James, moins fort, je t'en pris ! Tentai-je en lui tirant la manche pour qu'il se rasseye.

-Mais, Lilz, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Se reprit James en chuchotant. Ne crois jamais une telle chose, je te l'interdis !

-Woe ! Du calme, James, du calme. Je ne le pense pas, c'est elle qui dit ça. Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis une sorcière, elle me regarde de haut. Et vous être autant des "monstres" que moi.

-Pendant que l'énervé reprend son souffle, cool, on va pouvoir s'amuser ensemble ! Reprit Sirius.

-Et en plus, on peut jouer à plein de choses qu'on pouvait pas à trois personnes…

-Qui vous fait dire que je ne vais pas étudier et rester dans mon coin ?

-On te l'empêche, c'est tout, énonça Remus en haussant les épaules.

-Pour un préfet, tu fais mal ton travail en corrompant un élève …

-Mais c'est pour son bien, crois-moi.

Il me sourit exagérément et je ris. Je lui frappe l'épaule. On rit les deux ensemble. Je n'avais jamais frappé amicalement quelqu'un avant, c'est étrange.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'impatiente James.

-Secret de préfet ! Riposte Remus.

Je ris encore plus. Il n'y a rien de secret au fait qu'ils me corrompent un peu plus jour après jour. Ce que je remarque de ma présence parmi leur groupe, c'est que mon amitié avec Remus s'est amplifiée. Les autres aussi sont de bons camarades mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Mon rapprochement n'a fait que rajouter des qualités sur une montagne déjà grande. Je lui souris chaleureusement et il me répond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me tracasse quand je fais ça. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je me tourne vers les autres pour arrêter de le fixer.

-Je pense que je vais aller dans mon dortoir.

-Déjà ? Mais il n'est que 9h, s'inquiète James.

-Pas de panique, mon petit Jamesie. Allez dans son dortoir ne veut pas nécessairement dire allez se coucher dans son lit pour dormir des années et des années …, racontais-je en lui tirant la joue.

-Matante, arrête !

-Mais tu es tout chou avec les bajoues étirées qui deviennent rouges.

Il doit me prendre pour une folle.

-Et toi, tu ressembles à quoi ?

Il pince les miennes. Que ça fait mal !

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

-Dis "pardon mononcle" !

-Pardon mononcle !

-Bien.

Il me relâche. Je suis folle, il est fou, nous sommes tous perdus…


	6. L'autre gaffe

PDV James

On est enfin en vacances. Les autres sont partis en train hier en vidant le château presque au grand complet. Il ne reste que quelques élèves ça et là et nous ne sommes que quatre Gryffondors. Autrement dit : la Salle Commune est à notre portée ! Déjà, Patmol court dans tous les sens en criant à tue tête qu'on est les meilleurs, lui particulièrement. Lunard veut jouer une partie d'échec version sorcier contre moi pour se venger de l'an passé. C'est notre rituel : dès qu'on le peut, on sort le plateau et on se fait une partie. Depuis les années, les gagnants s'alternent mais on gagne toujours contre Patmol. Ce qu'il y a de nouveau, par contre, c'est que Lily pourrait aussi être une victime de notre jeu. Parlant de Lily, elle est où ?

Je lève la tête et la cherche frénétiquement. Lunard à l'air amusé par ma réaction.

-La fenêtre à l'ouest…

Je regarde là où il m'a suggéré et je la vois. La neige accumulée à l'extérieur ne fait qu'accentuer le halo qui s'est formé autour d'elle avec le soleil du midi. Elle écrit dans un petit carnet de temps à autres, regarde dehors pour prendre une pause. Assise en équilibre sur un rebord, une jambe pendant paresseusement, elle a l'air d'un ange.

-Je n'aurais peut être pas dû te dire où elle était, tu n'es plus concentré sur la partie.

-Non, non, je suis à toi, répondis-je en continuant de la fixer.

-Échec et mat alors.

Je me retourne rapidement.

-Non, j'étais en force. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir mis en échec en un coup !

-Qui a dit que je n'avais joué qu'un coup ?

-Tricheur !

-Porte plus attention et tu gagneras !

Il me tire la langue. Je m'apprête à riposter quand Sirius et Lily s'installent de chaque côté de la table.

-Bon, les enfants, quel est le problème ? Rigole Lily.

-Il se passe que monsieur était déconcentré et qu'il ne m'a pas vu avancer ma reine.

-Ta reine était prise entre ton roi, trois pions et un fou !

-Fou toi-même.

Je commence à devenir rouge. Il a triché aux échecs, notre jeu culte. Il vient de massacrer notre tradi-

Lily me prend dans ses bras par derrière.

Mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude. Changement radical qui a pour effet de me rendre encore plus rouge.

-Shut, ça va passer … me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle me frotte les cheveux. On dirait que je suis son chien ou quelque chose du genre mais j'aime bien l'idée : ça voudrait dire qu'elle doit me porter de l'attention. Mes yeux se ferment tranquillement mais tout fini trop vite.

-La prochaine fois, Remus, essaie de ne pas trop l'énerver, hein ?

-Oui, maman.

-Elle n'est pas ta mère.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi avec des gros yeux. J'étais enragé il n'y a pas quinze secondes et, maintenant, je parle très calmement d'une voix posée qui n'a jamais été la mienne. L'effet Lily, je suppose.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, James ?

Elle tend la main pour toucher mon front mais Patmol est plus vite. Il me claque sa main en pleine face.

-Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait de mon meilleur pote !

-Sirius, enlève-toi de mes genoux et recules !

-Bon, là tu parles…

Il est retourné s'asseoir comme s'il n'avait fait qu'une tâche normale. Je le fixe furieusement en me massant la joue. J'étais sur le bord de ressentir pour la deuxième fois le contact de Lily mais il m'a frappé. Contraste très désagréable.

-Patmol, je t'avertis. La prochaine fois que tu refais ça, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Quand je pense que Lunard est plus son ami que moi donc je passe déjà en deuxième, si en plus il m'empêche de profiter de ce qu'il me reste, je vais l'étriper.

-Tu vois, la lueur de rage qu'il y a dans tes yeux présentement ? Eh bien, c'est ça que je recherchais.

-Je te conseille de ne pas la chercher trop souvent, ton espérance de vie pourrait chuter radicalement.

-Tout doux, le nounours. On ne mort pas.

-Alors ne me donne pas de raison.

Je me tanne des fois. Je l'apprécie énormément mais depuis que Lily est là, il nous en sort de plus en plus souvent, des commentaires lourds comme celui-là. Je décide donc de bouger. Ce n'est pas en ravalant la frustration qu'elle va passer. Je sors de la salle sans leur laisser le temps de répondre mais avec une tête qui ne fait pas peur. Ils vont comprendre que je ne leur en veux pas mais que je dois m'activer. Avec chance, ils ne viendront pas trop vite pour jouer une bataille de boule de neige. J'aimerais m'être rafraichi l'esprit pour être plus concentré.

Je fais apparaître mon manteau en arrivant devant les grandes portes. En les ouvrant, le vent glacial me gifle le visage. Je les referme pour mieux m'équiper. Maintenant vêtu d'une tuque, d'un foulard rouge et or ainsi que de mitaines, je suis près pour affronter la tempête. Je noirci mes lunettes pour ne pas être trop ébloui et je sors.

Dès le premier pas, je me sens mieux. J'ai toujours aimé l'hiver. Ces paysages blancs étendus à l'infini, cette petite neige délicate qui tombe en gros flocons pour se poser pêle-mêle sur tes vêtements et ta langue si tu la tends. La nature qui s'est arrêtée pour une saison et qui va reprendre en force au printemps suivant. J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Je me sens si léger que je n'ai pas besoin d'un balai pour me sentir voler. Les vents amènent mon esprit loin de mon corps. La guerre de boules de neige pourrait commencer, je suis prêt. Mais en les attendant, je marche un peu vers le lac. Il est gelé. Avec ma baguette, je perce un trou pour mesurer l'épaisseur de la glace. Je ne veux pas tomber et souffrir d'hypothermie comme Sirius l'an passé.

Je m'avance tranquillement en prenant bien soin de répartir mon poids. J'ai toujours aimé marcher sur la glace, ça donne l'impression de marcher sur l'eau…

Je souris. Je me sens si bien dans mon élément. Mais ma tête m'averti que, comme chaque fois que j'arrive au stade de très heureux, il va m'arrive quelque chose de malheureux. Pour éviter toutes mauvaises représailles de la part du lac, je me retourne et marche vers le bord. Je vois au loin Sirius qui court vers moi alors que les deux autres marchent en parlant, ce qui me désole un peu. Lorsque Sirius peut m'entendre, je me dépêche de l'avertir.

-Sirius, calme-toi avant de venir sur la glace. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé l'an passé…

Il s'arrête net.

-Alors reviens ! Je ne veux pas retomber dans l'eau mais on va partir une petite guerre alors tu es mieux d'amener tes fesses gelées sur la terre ferme.

J'éclate de rire.

-Depuis quand tu regardes mes fesses ?

-Depuis toujours, mon grand. Tu le savais pas ?

-Et comment tu les trouves ?

-Super belles ! Attends que j'en avise Lily. LILY !

Remus et elle était rendus assez près maintenant et j'arrivais à la berge. Je ne peux m'en empêcher : je m'écroule de rire en tombant dans la neige.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Tu étais au courant que…

-Sirius, s'il te plait…

-Quoi, Remus ?

Une boule de neige le happe en plein visage.

-Voilà, tu as ta réponse.

Je roule de rire par terre. Sirius qui parlait de mes fesses et qui se fait remettre à sa place d'une belle manière par Remus, c'est du jamais vu !

-James ?

-Ha ha ha, oui ? Ha ha…

-Arrête de rire et viens participer avec nous !

-Peux pas… haha… m'arrêter…

J'en ai mal aux côtes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Sirius admire mes fesses.

Elle pouffe légèrement mais ne perd pas autant son calme que moi.

-D'accord. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que Merlin m'est foutu avec vous trois ?

-Je me pose... haha... la même question très souvent.

Je commence à calmer mes rires. Mes yeux sont pleins de larmes. Je dois enlever mes lunettes pour éviter que le tout gèle mais la lumière blanche m'ébloui et mes yeux pleurent encore plus. Il me faut une bonne minute pour réussir à bien revoir ce qui m'entoure. En remettant mes lunettes, je m'aperçois que Lily me fixe étrangement d'un air triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Euh...

-Tu penses que j'ai très bien agi alors j'ai maintenant le privilège d'être amie avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Quoi ? Non, Lily, ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors tu crois que j'ai très mal agi pour être descendu si bas ?

-Non ! Lily, écoute…

-Laisse faire, Potter, je retourne lire à l'intérieur.

Elle semble désolée en me tournant le dos. Elle salue les deux autres qui se bataillaient encore et ils me jetèrent un regard inquiet. Je me sens mal. J'ai gâché notre belle amitié pour une stupidité. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Que je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle m'adresse enfin la parole ? Que ces deux dernières semaines étaient une superposition de belles journées passées en sa compagnie ? Trop tard, maintenant, elle m'en veut.

-J'ai vraiment un don pour m'apporter la malchance…

-Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver, Cornedrue ?

-J'ai fait une erreur et elle m'a appelé Potter.

C'est vrai. Si elle ne m'avait pas appelé par mon nom, elle serait peut-être restée mon amie.

-Maintenant, je dois la laisser partir. Au moins, j'ai pu profiter des deux semaines avec elle…

PDV Lily

Je pensais qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui signifierait que je compte assez pour lui en étant son amie… Mais non, il m'insulte. Je me sens un peu trahie. En remontant prendre un livre, mon esprit s'est mis à revivre la scène en l'amplifiant. J'ai beau tenté de me raisonner, mon irrationalité l'emporte et je ne peux plus dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé de ce que j'ai rajouté. Finalement, je ne redescends pas dans la Salle pour les attendre. Je me suis enfermée dans mon dortoir et je ne vais redescendre que lorsque plus rien ne paraîtra.

PDV James

-Allez, Cornedrue, il faut qu'on aille dîner…

-Mais elle n'est pas encore descendue de son dortoir.

-Elle viendra manger lorsqu'elle aura faim. Et elle ne va pas t'éviter toutes les vacances…

À contre cœur, je suis Lunard. Je ne mange pas beaucoup. Si la faim me reprend, je n'aurai qu'à aller aux cuisines…

PDV Lily

Mon ventre grogne mais j'ai peur de tomber sur eux en chemin… Si au moins j'étais sûre de ne pas les croiser dans la Salle commune, je pourrais aller aux cuisines pour manger en paix…

J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'approche des escaliers et tend le cou pour voir s'ils ne seraient pas assis sur un divan. Mes yeux ne voient personne et mes oreilles ne me signalent rien qui prouverait leur présence. Je soupire et me dirige vers le portrait le plus rapidement possible. Mission accomplie, nous avons réussi à sortir d'ici sans nous faire prendre, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant. Avec toutes les rondes de préfète que j'ai faites, je connais très bien le château.

PDV externe

James était parti vagabonder dans le château. Remus et Sirius suivaient ses déplacements sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Cette carte, leur création, ne faisait pas que les diriger dans les couloirs. Elle indiquait aussi à l'aide d'un petit point chaque personne, où qu'elle soit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ainsi, ils purent remarquer que le point de Lily était rendu aux cuisines tandis que James était au septième étage, près de la salle sur demande. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y entra pas et continua son chemin. Il aurait été bien difficile de l'en faire sortir…


	7. J'y crois pas

PDV Lily

Les elfes sont si gentils ! Il est juste dommage qu'ils soient des esclaves… Mais puisqu'ils ont l'air heureux, pourquoi les priver de leur petit bonheur si ça veut dire du bon gâteau au chocolat pour moi ? Je prends ma cuillère et pige dans la grosse pâtisserie chocolatée qui me répète de la manger. J'ai déjà entendu quelque part que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est de succomber. Alors, je succombe !

J'ai l'air de m'empiffrer mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté à un vrai gâteau au chocolat… J'en deviens nostalgique. La seule personne qui aimait m'en faire était ma sœur, dans le temps où on s'appréciait encore… Mes yeux brillent. Elle savait que j'adorais ça et elle en préparait juste pour moi. Je rentrais de l'école des fois et l'odeur embaumait la maison. C'est l'idée que je me fais d'un chez-soi…

Deux grands bras m'enferment dans leur prise alors que je sursaute.

-Désolé, je regrette ce que j'ai dit.

-James…

-Ah, il y a toujours de l'espoir !

En entendant sa voix, je sais qu'il sourit. Je baisse un peu la tête. J'avais complètement oublié le contexte qui m'a forcé à venir ici.

-Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me taire…

Il défait sa prise et se tire une chaise près de moi. Il prend la cuillère qu'un elfe lui présente et attend mon accord pour piger dans le délicieux dessert au chocolat.

-Lily, est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça ?

-Non, ce sont des souvenirs…

-Fiou ! Il aurait fallu que je parte sinon et il est vraiment bon, le gâteau ! Bravo les elfes !

-Justement, il m'a rappelé ceux que ma sœur me faisait…

-Oh.

Je baisse un peu la tête. Il est mal à l'aise à cause de ma réflexion.

-Hum, laisse-moi voir… Ta sœur te faisait des gâteaux à la vanille ?

-J'ai toujours détesté ça.

-D'accord, au citron ?

-Elle en faisait pour maman.

-Difficile… Un gâteau des anges ? Aux fruits ? Marbré…

-Je ne raffole d'aucun que tu m'as nommé comme chocolat.

-Caramel ?

-Je… Jamais goûter en fait.

-Alors c'est le moment ou jamais ! Messieurs les elfes ?

Lui au moins les respecte. Ils se sentent très importants et arrivent rapidement. Ils demandent de leurs petites voix ce qu'on voudrait. En temps normal, avec la préparation et la cuisson, il faut 1h pour faire un bon gâteau, sans parler du caramel… Pourtant, cinq minutes après la demande, un magnifique gâteau trois étages débordant d'un caramel onctueux est apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Mes glandes salivaires s'en donnent à cœur joie avant même que je n'en prenne une bouchée.

-Les dames d'abord.

-Quel gentleman…

Il roule les yeux. Je ne veux pas percer la boule fondante alors je prends un petit morceau au sommet. Je viens à peine de le manger que je réclame déjà une autre portion.

-Alors ?

-Ch'est exchellent.

J'essai de parlé la bouche pleine et le résultat n'est pas satisfaisant. J'ai même postillonné un petit peu. Il rit de moi alors que je place une main devant ma bouche.

-Donc tu l'aimes trop pour m'en laisser ?

-Bien shûr que non !

J'avale pour pouvoir parler.

-Tu as demandé quelque chose de gros, tu le finis avec moi si ce n'est pas seul !

-Exigeante…

-Allez, mange !

Le gâteau se fait manger tranquillement pas vite alors qu'on discute. James réussi à me faire rire en faisait des bêtises et des facettes comiques. Lorsqu'on voit enfin le plateau (ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Le caramel l'a noyé mais on a presque liché l'assiette tellement c'était bon), on remercie les elfes pour disposer.

-Alors, on va faire un tour dehors puisqu'il reste encore deux heures avant le souper ? Demande James.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas…

On fait apparaître nos manteaux, tuques, écharpes et mitaines et on se dirige dehors. Le vent s'est calmé et le soleil est très chaud. Mon manteau noir absorbe l'énergie de l'astre pour me la retransmettre et je dois avouer que je me sens très bien.

-Pour tantôt, je suis vraiment désolé du malentendu…

-Tu voulais dire quoi en fait ?

Il soupire.

-Tu te demandais ce que tu avais fait pour être prise avec nous. Moi, je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour qu'on soit enfin ami, qu'on parle, qu'on puisse se connaître… Je me trouve vraiment chanceux. Je suis vraiment content d'être ton ami.

En finissant son petit discours, il me sourit à pleines dents. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se crispe inconfortablement mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente. Que nos chicanes soient finies autant qu'on ait une bonne relation. Mais dit le pas à Sirius, il pourrait être jaloux…

-D'accord !

Il rit et me prend dans ses bras. Ma mère faisait ça dans mon enfance. À l'âge de sept ans, on s'était un peu distancé. Ça fait neuf ans qu'on ne m'a pas fait d'étreintes aussi réconfortantes. Ça ne me manquait pas, mais il vient de ressasser un souvenir qui finalement est assez douloureux. Inconsciemment, mes mains se lient dans son dos pour l'enfermer et l'empêcher de me quitter. Mon subconscient s'accroche à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

-Lily…

-Ne dis rien.

Il me frotte le dos en accotant sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-Ça va aller… me chuchote-t-il.

-James, tu viens de te condamner.

Il se fige. Ma voix était parfaitement neutre, elle n'énonçait qu'un fait.

-Comment ça ?

-Parce que tu m'as rappelé ma dépendance affective. À partir de maintenant, tu ne peux plus arrêter.

Je lève les yeux vers lui alors qu'il semble surpris.

-Ça, ça veut dire que tu es mieux de ne pas me quitter parce que sinon, je vais t'en vouloir encore plus.

-On dirait qu'on sort ensemble quand tu parles comme ça, remarqua-t-il en ricanant.

-Non, on a juste une belle complicité et je vais vraiment t'en vouloir si tu la brises. Je commence à m'attacher à vous trois.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je prends la responsabilité de te faire un câlin chaque matin pour te souhaiter bon matin. Ça te va ou il faut plus ?

Je ris. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, on dirait qu'il dégage de la chaleur…

-On rentre ? Tu commences à frissonner…

-D'accord.

En rentrant, il me jette souvent des regards. Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas l'air d'aller. Je repense à ce qu'il a dit et aux répercussions que ça entraine. Je me suis rapprochée de plus en plus de lui au cours de trois semaines. Et il a fallu qu'il fasse ressortir ma dépendance… James Potter a fait ressortir ma dépendance…

Je suis rendue dépendante de Potter…

J'arrête de marcher.

Je suis dépendante de Potter. Potter, mon ennemi depuis la deuxième année. Celui qui s'acharne pour que je sorte avec lui depuis une éternité. Celui qui, à l'instant, m'a fait remarquer que mes propos étaient ambigus.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Celui qui vient, à l'instant, de me faire remarquer que j'étais en bonne compagnie et que c'était réciproque.

-Lily ?

Celui dont le bonheur est rendu extrêmement contagieux. Donc le malheur rend triste. Dont la simple présence rassure. Celui qui, disant être heureux d'être mon ami, m'a attristée. Non, ce n'est pas possible…

-Lily !

Je le regarde avec des yeux vitreux. Je suis perdue dans mon esprit, dans mes réflexions. Il peut être très charmant quand il le veut. Ces cheveux indomptables sont finalement très biens comme ça. Ces yeux bruns sont perçants et on peut y lire une sorte de panique présentement. Ça m'attendri qu'il prenne soin de moi.

-Mais réponds-moi !

Il me prend les bras. S'il n'y avait pas de manteaux qui nous séparaient, je sais que le contact m'aurait fait frissonner…

Merlin, je suis amoureuse de James Potter.

Il me tire vers l'intérieur. Je ne suis qu'un pantin doté de tonus musculaire. Je le suis sans réagir. Il tente de courir mais je ne vais quand même pas si vite. Arrivé dans le château, il regarde partout. Il ouvre la bouche, sûrement pour crier de l'aide.

-James…

Il se retourne soudainement. J'ai enfin réagi mais tellement calmement qu'il croit avoir rêvé.

-Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…

Comment lui dire que je ne veux plus de son amitié ? Que je veux être encore plus proche, avoir un certain droit sur lui ? Mais si ça se trouve, c'est ce qu'il espère… Depuis qu'il me court après, il veut peut-être justement que je commence à l'aimer pour pouvoir avoir un contrôle sur moi ? Non, je ne lui laisserai pas la chance de voir l'effet qu'il a sur moi, jamais. Il faut que je me contrôle, qu'il n'est aucune emprise sur ma personne. Je vais devoir être forte.

-Non, rien.

-Quoi ?

Je marche vers les escaliers. Il me rattrape et me soulève légèrement en me prenant le bras.

-Lily, tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse-moi t'aider à monter.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est protecteur ou ne fait que simuler ? Par contre, me trouver assez mal en point pour ne pas être capable de marcher seule, il faut le faire !

-Je suis assez grande, pas besoin de ta pitié.

Je me dégage de son emprise et monte les marches d'une allure sûre. Il me laisse faire sans répondre.

PDV Remus

Notre plan, à moi et a Sirius, a marché. Les deux se sont retrouvés aux cuisines et si ça n'avait pas marché, ils ne seraient pas allés dehors ensemble. Le seul problème est, que maintenant rentrés, ils sont distancés et Lily est sur le bord d'arriver.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame bascule pour laisser rentrer une tornade rousse qui file droit vers son dortoir sans dire un bonjour à ses deux amis. Sirius et moi, on se regarde fixement, très curieux de son état. Pas longtemps après, James fait son entrée mais il s'effondre sur un fauteuil près du feu. J'échange un autre regard avec Sirius et on se rapproche de notre ami.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Elle me hait, encore.

-Quoi ?

-Je… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. On parlait tout bonnement, on discutait. Tout allait bien… Puis, elle a refait une "crise" de rêveries… Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réalisé alors j'ai paniqué. Je l'ai trainé à l'intérieur et elle a repris conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Elle voulait monter alors je l'ai aidé. Elle est parti en me crachant que j'avais pitié d'elle, ce qui ne serait jamais le cas. Je ne comprends pas…

Son regard est axé vers le bas. Il ne voit pourtant rien, j'en suis sûr. Il soupire à s'en fendre l'âme et il monte dans le dortoir. J'échange encore un regard avec Sirius, mais cette fois-ci, on est un peu déprimé. Après tout, il est d'accord avec moi : ces deux là vont finir ensemble. Alors, qu'une dispute arrive en étant ami n'est pas le meilleur départ…


	8. Impossibilité

PDV Lily

Je ne le crois toujours pas. Je ne PEUX pas avoir de vrais sentiments pour lui, c'est impossible. D'accord, il a plusieurs qualités mais Remus aussi ! Et je n'aime pas Remus, ce n'est qu'un ami…

C'est maintenant définitif : je les évite. Si je les croise dans la Salle commune, je les ignore et continu mon chemin. Ils l'ont remarqué et ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas me déranger. C'est ainsi que passa trois jours des vacances qui avaient pourtant si bien commencé. On s'était déjà acheté des cadeaux alors on les a échangé mais sans contact. Chacun s'est réveillé avec sa petite pile au pied du lit, je ne connais pas leur réaction. Je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque. Mes devoirs sont tous finis alors je prends de l'avance sur la matière. J'aurais tellement souhaité faire autre chose de mes deux semaines mais je ne peux pas croire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Ça ne me rentre toujours pas dans la tête…

PDV James

Elle nous ignore. Depuis que je l'ai vexé, elle est toujours seule et évite de nous approcher. C'en est fini de notre belle amitié que j'appréciais tant… Je ne peux pas laisser ça passer. Il faut que je réagisse. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie pour qu'elle se referme sur elle-même.

Je suis installé dans un divan près du feu quand j'entends le portrait s'ouvrir. Doucement, des bruits de pas se font percevoir. Ça ne peut être qu'elle : les deux gars sont partis jouer dehors et seraient très bruyants. Je ne me retourne même pas…

-Lily, il faut qu'on parle.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Son visage de marbre ne laisse rien paraître. Elle ne dit rien alors j'enchaîne.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on ne soit plus ami ?

Je me lève pour m'approcher un peu d'elle.

-Tu me disais que tu appréciais notre nouvelle amitié et pourtant, tu nous ignores, tous les trois. Ça n'affecte pas énormément Sirius mais Remus aussi est ébranlé par ton nouveau comportement. Alors s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. On est ami, on peut tout ce dire…

-Justement, je ne suis plus capable d'être ton amie.

J'étais rendu à deux doigts de la toucher mais elle est déjà partie comme un coup de vent. Sa dernière phrase résonne dans ma tête et m'affecte un peu plus à chaque répétition. Les gars rentrent à leur tour, je ne saurais dire combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis la phrase, mais je me trouve au même endroit à fixer le bas des marches qui mènent au dortoir de Lily. Remus se précipite sur moi pour me faire sortir de mon état léthargique. Son regard est paniqué, sous le choc. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ébranlé, je comprends qu'il soit perdu.

-Elle ne peut plus être mon ami.

Il écarquille les yeux. Premièrement, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je parle avec Lily. Deuxièmement, lui aussi trouvait qu'on avait une belle complicité.

De mon côté, je suis définitivement intouchable à partir de maintenant. Si Lily ne veut plus de moi, ne serait-ce qu'en ami, je vais tenter de ne plus vouloir d'elle. Je soupire et force un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Qui a assez d'énergie pour aller faire une petite marche nocturne ?

-Minute, Cornedrue. Je ne comprends pas trop…

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, Patmol. Je tourne la page. Elle est trop dur à suivre, j'ai essayé vainement trop longtemps. Je laisse tomber. Alors, on se la fait cette balade ?

Ils acquiescent mais ont l'air aussi bouleversés que moi. Je soupire et on va manger.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on n'était pas sorti illégalement ! Présentement, il est quelque chose comme minuit et on est dans une clairière de la Forêt interdite. On est bien habillé et on est couché dans la neige. Je regarde le ciel peu étoilé à cause de la lueur de la lune. Bientôt, le calvaire de Remus va se répéter, mais on est toujours là pour lui alors tout va bien se passer. J'inspire un peu de bon air. La nature a toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi, surtout les forêts. Ça doit être pour ça que je me transforme en cerf…

-Les gars, je commence à avoir froid.

Je rigole un peu.

-Patmol, ton pelage n'est pas assez épais ?

-Pff, tu peux bien parler, toi. Tu as la capacité de vivre des hivers, contrairement au chien qui reste tranquillement dans une maison chaude !

-Woah, calmez-vous, vous deux. On est ici pour se ressourcer, pas s'entre-tué.

Je rigole un peu plus.

-On n'allait pas s'entre-tué ! Pas vrai, Patmol ?

-Parle pour toi…

J'éclate de rire. J'ai subi beaucoup de pression ces derniers temps, je suis fatigué, je dors mal… Dans cet esprit détendu, pourtant, quelque chose d'aussi stupide me paraît comme la meilleure blague du monde. Je me calme un peu pour parler.

-Tu as toujours aussi froid, Patmol ?

-Ouais.

-D'accord, alors on peut rentrer. On recommencera demain mais tu mettras plus de linge !

-Je vais te tuer…

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je lui fais un sourire niais.

-Recommencez pas…

-Non non, Remus, on est correct pour ce soir.

-On reprendra demain…

Les trois, on commence à rire. Ça nous avait manqué, ces moments de regroupement. On s'est trop séparé, on a au moins réussi à se réunir à nouveau.

On marche tranquillement vers le château. On n'hésite pas à faire du bruit, personne ne nous entendrait de toute manière. Alors qu'on passe les grandes portes, on baisse un peu le volume mais on rigole toujours. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des bruits s'approcher. Moi et Sirius, par réflexe, on se métamorphose et on se cache. Remus, étant préfet, peut très bien passer sa présence dans les corridors pour une ronde. Qu'elle n'est pas notre surprise lorsqu'on voit apparaître, au détour du couloir, Lily. On ne bouge plus et elle ne semble pas nous remarquer. J'avoue qu'il fait un peu noir mais j'ai un pincement au cœur en me disant que quelque chose pourrait lui arriver. Elle ne remarque une présence que lorsqu'elle arrive à un mètre de Remus. Elle s'arrête alors, toute stupéfaite.

-Remus ?

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors du dortoir ?

-Je… Je… J'avais besoin de marcher… Et toi ?

-Comme tu peux le remarquer, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Comment faire passer les habits d'hiver autrement ? Trop fort, Remus…

-D'accord.

Elle s'apprête à repartir lorsque Remus la retient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et James ?

Là, je n'aime pas trop Remus. Elle ne sait pas que Sirius et moi, on est tapi dans l'ombre et on écoute tout ce qui se dit. Lui, par contre, est parfaitement au courant. Il va m'en devoir une bonne pour ce coup-là.

-Je… C'est compliqué.

Elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi fragile que maintenant. Je me retiens pour ne pas frapper Remus qui l'a mis dans cet état-là.

-Comment ça ? Tu le déteste pendant cinq ans et vous êtes amis trois semaines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si compliqué si tu dis simplement le détester comme avant…

-Mais je ne le déteste pas !

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas lui répéter ça, c'est clair ?

-Je ne dirai rien, mais il va quand même savoir.

-Non, il ne peut pas… Remus, tu es mon meilleur ami, empêche que ça arrive…

-Désolé, il est déjà trop tard. Mais que quoi arrive ?

-Il ne faut pas qu'il sache.

Elle lui tourne le dos et reprend sa marche. Sa voix était si basse, comme si elle se parlait à elle même. Je m'assure de ne plus entendre ses pas avant de me retransformer et de me précipiter sur Remus.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Si elle ne veut rien me dire, c'est que je ne devrais pas savoir !

-James, je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans votre histoire. Ça me tracasse. Et c'est pour ton bien !

-Pour mon bien ? Elle était au bord des larmes ! Elle regrette ce qu'elle a dit ! Tu l'as forcé…

-Forcé à quoi ? M'interrompt-il. À dire qu'elle ne te déteste pas en fait ?

-Mais si elle ne me déteste pas, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça…

C'est mon tour d'avoir l'air perdu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va découvrir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. On va te sauver, pas vrai Patmol ?

-Pour sûr, Lunard. J'ai le gout de retrouver mon ami souriant.

Ils ont l'air tellement sûr d'eux… J'aimerais tellement la croire mais je sens que ce serait un faux espoir, encore…


	9. Doute

Le lendemain

PDV Lily

Je me demande ce que Remus voulait dire par "trop tard, il sait déjà"… Mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je ne le déteste pas. Il se poserait des questions et je le blesserais encore, d'une manière ou d'une autre. On dirait que j'ai un don pour le blesser… Ça me fait tellement mal. Je descends pour la première fois depuis un petit bout déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et ils sont là. Je ne m'assois pas avec eux mais je ne m'assois pas à l'autre bout du monde non plus. Je suis tannée de le fuir, c'est blessant pour lui comme pour moi.

À comprendre : ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus être son amie, c'est que je ne peux plus. Je l'aime trop pour le considérer seulement comme un ami sauf que c'est sûrement exactement ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Je ne peux pas lui donner raison. Alors je ne lui en parle pas. Et comme je ne peux pas être plus qu'ami, je me dois d'être moins. D'où moi qui l'ignore, ou plutôt tente de l'ignorer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'espionner…

Je me perds dans mes pensées. Le mal est déjà fait, je ne m'oblige plus à changer mes habitudes. Ce qui est ironique c'est que maintenant que je n'en ai plus besoin, je sais exactement quand je divague de quand je ne divague pas. Ce qui fait que je pourrais m'arrêter sur demande mais je n'en ai plus besoin.

Je n'aime pas l'ironie.

J'entends des bruits lointains. Avec la pratique, j'ai appris à savoir que c'était les bruits ambiants et non mon esprit qui entendait des voix. Mais tout d'un coup une voix se fait entendre légèrement plus clairement. Elle est calme mais sûre d'elle. Elle dit "Lily".

Je sors de ma rêverie. Face à moi se trouve James qui me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je dégluti difficilement.

-Tu es revenue vite à la réalité. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre cinq secondes…

-J'ai amélioré mes techniques. J'ai un certain contrôle maintenant.

Il hoche la tête. Il a compris. Je soupire.

-Tu es au courant ?

-Oui.

-Et ce n'est pas de Remus que tu tiens l'information ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

Je marque une pause.

-Tu savais vraiment ce que je disais en même temps qu'il l'entendait ? Parce que ça ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses d'après moi… Soit vous avez réussi à faire marcher des micros à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école, soit vous étiez dans les parages.

-Ce sont en effet deux possibilités. Il y en a peut-être d'autres…

-En gros, je ne saurai jamais ?

-Peut-être pas jamais mais pas tout de suite.

J'hoche la tête. C'est à mon tour d'être compréhensive. Il enchaine.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ami si tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Je ne peux pas être ton amie, nuance. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à être mon ami ?

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à être l'amie de Remus ? Pourquoi je tiens tant à être son ami et l'ami de Sirius aussi ? Je tiens à toi.

Naturellement, ce n'est qu'en ami. Le pire, c'est que ça pourrait être une tentative. Ne pas me lâcher, faire semblant de s'inquiéter… Ne rêve pas, ma fille, le retour à la réalité serait trop dur… Je soupire encore. Je déteste avoir à parler de ça.

-Eh, ça va ?

-Je ne pète pas la forme ces temps-ci.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?

-Bonne idée, mais seule.

-Lily, je veux t'aider…

-Tu ne peux pas. Au revoir, James.

PDV James

Elle ne peut pas être mon ami ? Elle ne PEUT pas ?

-Remus ! Criais-je.

Il descend du dortoir en marchant. Je suis face au feu, dans mon divan attitré.

-Tu n'étais pas capable de monter, hein ?

-Je suis bien ici. Je réfléchi bien.

-D'accord. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Elle dit ne pas POUVOIR être mon ami. Et elle ne me déteste pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Pense un instant. Si je fais tout le travail pour toi, tu n'y gagneras rien.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser !

-Alors prends des notes.

Il approche un divan du mien alors que je me redresse pour être attentif.

-Premièrement, résume ce qui se passe.

-On était ennemi, puis on a été ami, puis elle ne veut plus de moi.

-O-k, on peut dire ça comme ça… Deuxièmement, pourquoi ne veut-elle plus de toi ?

-Elle ne peut plus être mon amie.

-Bien. Troisièmement, y a-t-il encore de l'espoir ?

-Eh bien, elle ne me déteste pas…

-Super. Alors vous étiez amis puis, sans qu'elle ne te déteste, elle ne peut plus être avec toi, en tant qu'ami…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

-Hum ? Elle ne te déteste pas ?

-Non, en tant qu'ami… Ça voudrait dire que c'est cette condition qu'elle ne supporte pas. Mais elle ne me déteste pas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut alors ?

-Ça, c'est à toi de trouver. Mais courage, tu y es presque. Tout va bien aller dès que tu vas le trouver !

Et il se lève en me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Il est cruel de lâcher une bombe comme ça. Après tout, "tout va bien aller", ça veut dire qu'on va être de super ami ou quoi ? Je soupire. C'est si compliqué…

PDVLily

Je reviens de ma balade extérieure. Il fait noir dehors mais il est à peine l'heure du souper. Tout le monde devrait être dans la Grande Salle alors je vais vers la salle commune des Gryffondors… J'ai tellement l'impression de manquer de courage… Le feu crépite dans l'antre de la cheminée. Mes vêtements sont légèrement mouillés alors je vais me plantés devant les flammes et mon regard se perd dans les braises. J'enlève mon manteau, mes bottes, mitaines, tuque et foulard. Je m'assois en indien devant le feu et l'admire. Tout à commencé à cause d'une petite flamme dans ce même antre. Et dire que si je n'avais pas brûlé sa lettre, je n'aurais jamais vu ses qualités et je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais je deviens paranoïaque, je vois le mal partout. Il est un super ami et même s'il tenait à avoir contrôle sur moi, il se serait tanné il y a bien longtemps… À moins qu'au contraire je sois devenue une sorte de défi personnel à cause de ma persistance.

Incroyable, je fais quoi avec ces deux hypothèses maintenant ?

Deux bras m'entourent par derrière. Le propriétaire des bras soupire. Moi, je suis figée là.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Tu ne pas vraiment laissé la possibilité de te faire des démonstrations affectives non plus, dit James.

-Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que tu l'oublies.

-Lily, tu ne te ressembles plus, tu m'inquiètes.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, ne t'en mêles pas.

J'essai de partir mais il me tient encore dans ses bras. Il resserre son emprise en me sentant me débattre. Deux interprétations encore une fois : soit il tient à moi et s'inquiète, soit il sentait que je flanchais alors il persiste en étant si près du but.

-Lilz, je tiens à toi. Dis-moi comment t'aider.

J'arrête de me débattre. Je n'aurai jamais le dessus avec lui, il est trop fort. Je tourne la tête pour voir son visage.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi alors j'ai le pressentiment que je dois faire quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'un pressentiment.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel.

-Remus m'aide un peu à voir plus clair.

Je retiens ma respiration. Remus, lui, à la faculté de bien observer. Il observe même trop bien. Je suis dans de beaux draps…

-Il me dit que dès que je vais avoir réglé le problème, tout va bien aller. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va arriver, mais je suppose que les deux, on va être heureux. Toi, parce que ton problème va être réglé, et moi, parce que je vais arrêter de me casser la tête à y trouver une solution. Alors, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je le fais pour toi.

Ma respiration est saccadée. Il ne le sait pas, pourtant, mais il est si proche de la vérité… Mon problème se règlerait assez facilement… Il ne lui manque qu'un déclic pour que tout se calme. Mais dans ce déclic, il va peut-être gagner ce qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps en m'humiliant.

-Je ne t'aiderai pas. Je suis bien comme ça.

-Oh, s'il te plait ! Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse avec tout ça.

Il me relâche et va s'assoir sur un divan.

-Tu es plus cernée que l'an passé juste après les BUSEs, tu es plus pâles qu'à la fin d'un hiver complet. Tu t'enfermes sur toi-même mais ça ne te plait pas. Lily, je veux vraiment t'aider alors si tu ne veux pas de moi, sache au moins que je suis là.

J'hoche la tête et remarque que s'il est assis, c'est qu'il ne me retient plus. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir. En montant, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à cet être si compréhensif… qui dort. Je suis ébahi. Il dort là où il a dit que je pourrais le trouver.

Les deux gars reviennent de souper à ce moment-là. Ils ne parlent pas trop fort mais je me dépêche de leur lancer un sortilège de mutisme. Ils sont surpris mais en voyant James endormi, ils se soupirent. À croire que lui non plus ne dort pas bien. J'enlève le sortilège et me dirige vers mon lit. Moi aussi, je veux une belle nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement, il faut que je réfléchisse à ses paroles. Alors comme ça, il m'observe vraiment…


	10. Déception

PDV James

J'entends quelque chose toquer quelque part au loin. Pourtant, on est quatre dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Je regarde par la fenêtre et une jeune Lily me demande ce qui se passe. Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque le bruit recommence.

Toc toc toc.

Je lui dis que ça m'énerve un peu mais le jeune Sirius me regarde étrangement.

-James, il n'y a pas de bruit pourtant.

-Mais oui, puisque que je vous le dis !

-Je ne me sens pas bien…

On tourne tous la tête vers un jeune Remus qui est pâle et dont les poches sous les yeux sont mauves. Me vient à l'esprit qu'on est un soir de pleine lune. Il se transforme en loup garou et s'attaque à nous…

Toc toc toc.

Je grommèle. Une faible lueur traverse mes paupières closes. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar…

Toc toc toc.

C'est énervant ce bruit !

Je me lève d'un coup, créant une baisse de pression qui me donne le tournis. Lorsque mes sensations sont rétablies, je vois la source du bruit : une chouette à la fenêtre. Je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où, c'est celle de mes parents.

La lettre qui m'est destinée est courte et précise. Ma petite sœur a encore eu une infection et sa maladie s'aggrave. Rares sont les gens à Poudlard qui savent que j'ai une petite sœur. Elle aurait l'âge d'être en troisième année mais sa santé est beaucoup trop faible. Lorsqu'elle reprend un peu de force, mes parents lui mettent un tuteur à disposition. Elle n'est donc pas inculte mais aurait beaucoup de misère à passer les examens que j'ai.

La chouette familiale n'est pas partie. Je lui demande de laisser la lettre sur mon lit pour que mes colocataires la voient. Je pars déambuler dans les corridors.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec l'hiver, c'est qu'à six heures, il fait noir complet. Je déambule donc vers le septième étage. Clara va encore moins bien que d'habitude. Son corps n'est même pas capable de se débarrasser d'un petit microbe banal. L'énigme de Lily m'énerve. J'en ai marre de ma casser la tête. Si au moins quelqu'un m'aidait, moi !

Je m'accote dos contre un mur et me laisse glisser en position assise. Je sens qu'un mal de tête se prépare à force de penser sans arriver à une conclusion. Je devrais arrêter de me casser la tête. Je devrais arrêter de jouer aux devinettes. Je perds toujours au bout de la ligne alors à quoi bon…

J'entends des bruits se rapprochant de moi. Je dirais qu'il est six heures et demie alors qui se trouvent dans les couloirs si tôt ?

Lily…

-Tu es toujours hors de ton dortoir, toi…

Elle s'approche de moi.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Laisse-moi mettre une chose au clair. Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux m'ignorer que je vais t'ignorer. Ça faisait parti du pacte lorsque tu as accepté d'être mon amie.

-Et je regrette, siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Trop tard quand même, subi mon amitié. Si c'est si détestable, tu n'as qu'à te jeter en bas d'un pont !

Je suis sur les nerfs ce matin, elle n'a pas choisi son moment.

-Tu veux vraiment que je me tue ?

Elle a l'air pessimiste.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais moi, je vais continuer à vivre en te considérant comme un être proche alors tes sarcasmes, tu te les gardes. Je veux mon câlin d'à matin.

D'accord, je viens de pèter ma coche. Ce n'est pas trop long habituellement et, justement, c'est déjà fini. Mes bras sont tendus. J'ai beau être assis et elle debout, elle n'en mène pas large.

-Arrête d'avoir peur et viens ici !

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi mais garde un peu ses distances.

-Non, non, mes bras, mon câlins !

Elle me trouve drôle. Elle se penche vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je la sers fort.

-Bien, maintenant que cette étape est passée, comme ça va en ce beau petit matin ?

-J'avais de la misère à dormir et tu n'étais plus dans la salle commune. Tu sais, là où tu m'as dit que tu allais rester pour m'attendre !

-Oui, désolé. J'avais besoin de penser un peu.

-Alors dis-moi ce qui a perturbé ton beau petit matin.

-Ma sœur.

Elle se recule légèrement, surprise.

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Oui, et sa santé est très fragile. Je suis content de ne pas encore être enfant unique mais je me dis que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Je n'y vais pas tout en douceur ce matin mais il n'y a pas trente-six mille façons de dire les choses. En plus, je me sens las.

-Elle est encore dans un moment de faiblesse. À partir de là, nous avons deux choix. Soit tout se replace et elle va bien pour deux semaines, soit elle est trop faible pour combattre. Elle est géniale quand même. Si je pouvais, je te la ferais connaître, tu l'adorerais.

-Si tu le dis, je n'en doute pas.

Je soupire et pose ma tête si lourde sur son épaule. Elle se fige mais passe son bras derrière ma nuque pour me jouer dans les cheveux.

On reste comme ça pendant un instant. Mon calme reprend le dessus mais je suis bien là. Étrangement, le mal de tête persiste sauf qu'il ne fait plus parti de mes préoccupations. En plus, Lily a accoté sa tête sur la mienne.

-Je t'aime.

J'ai chuchoté pour ne pas briser le moment et ça semble avoir marché. Elle sourit.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore. C'est juste un peu dur d'être près de toi mais j'apprécie quand même.

-Rassurant de savoir que ma présence est toujours acceptable.

Je me frappe mentalement. Bien sûr, aimer est un verbe qui peut être interprété de diverses manières. Par exemple, il y a aimé d'amour mais il y a aussi aimé comme apprécié, comme dans l'amitié… Ça n'empêche en rien qu'un sentiment de déception se répand en moi.

PDV Lily

Je souris faiblement. S'il savait à quel point ces mots me font mal…

Aimer a plusieurs sens : aimé comme des amoureux, aimé un ami donc l'apprécié…

- Moi aussi, je t'adore. C'est juste un peu dur d'être près de toi mais j'apprécie quand même.

-Rassurant de savoir que ma présence est toujours acceptable.

Il sourit bêtement mais ses yeux sont vides.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Hein ?

-Tu me cherchais dans la salle commune…

-Oh, eh bien je voulais juste parler…

-Et je serais encore en train de dormir si la chouette ne m'aurait pas réveillée.

-J'aurais attendu et me serais peut-être endormie entre temps, qui sait…

Il me regarde attentivement alors j'essai de réprimer un bâillement. Oui, je voulais dormir. J'ai juste de la misère avec mon sommeil ces temps-ci alors je me réveille encore fatiguée.

-Alors, on va se la faire cette sieste ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as besoin de dormir et je suis toujours bien sur les fauteuils de Gryffondor…

-Alors…?

-Alors, on va dormir un peu pour finir notre nuit ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

On se lève en s'étirant.

Il s'écrase dans un grand fauteuil moelleux comme une baleine qui s'échoue sur la rive en laissant de la place puis dépose ses lunettes sur le rebord. Le divan est plutôt large, je trouve. J'en cherche un des yeux qui serait à ma taille.

-Tu viens ?

-Quoi, avec toi ? Non merci.

-Lilz…

-Et si les autres descendaient ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? On peut très bien dormir sur le même fauteuil. En plus, on est ami et tu les vois vraiment nous juger ?

J'avoue… Alors je m'assoie au centre des coussins. Il ferme les yeux. Sa respiration se calme déjà. Je m'étends à mon tour. Je me retourne vers lui en me recroquevillant. J'ai un peu froid mais je ne veux pas le réveiller en me levant. En essayant de trouver une position confortable, je frôle sa peau. Elle est si chaude… Je me rapproche de lui en quête de chaleur. Le sommeil me gagne tranquillement. Je dépose mon bras sur son ventre, encore plus de surface de contact. Je suis si bien comme ça…

PDV James

Je reprends tranquillement conscience. C'est toujours comme ça lorsque je dors bien, malgré ce mal de tête qui ne me lâche décidément pas. Je ressens mes sens se réveiller l'un après l'autre. Ça crée une sorte de quiétude. Donc ce matin, l'odorat est le premier à se manifester. Une odeur particulière mais pas méchante du tout est présente dans l'air. Je dois avouer que je l'aime bien…

Le gouter… Je ne goute rien. Mes papilles doivent attendre leur déjeuner… Ah, l'estomac confirme. Mais mon ventre est sous un poids. Mon toucher perçoit aussi des filaments sur mon visage. Légers et très doux mais présents quand même. Si Sirius et Remus me joue encore un tour, je vais leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je commence à entendre une respiration lente et profonde, tout près de moi. Il ne reste que la vue pour me permettre de comprendre ce qui se passe. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne porte plus mes lunettes alors je vois flou, mais je devine une forme sur le même matelas que moi… Non, ce n'est pas mon matelas de lit et ces cheveux roux ne sont qu'à une personne. Je cherche mes lunettes à tâtons pour les mettre sur mon nez pour être sûr. Comment ça se fait que j'ai dormi avec Lily ?

Elle dort encore. Durant son sommeil, elle a posé son bras sur mon torse. Si je n'étais pas au courant de la situation, je dirais qu'elle est subconsciemment possessive. Pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? Je ne devrais pas me le permettre… Mais j'ai déjà un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'en peux plus de la situation, d'elle qui donne l'impression d'être bipolaire… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je sais à l'avance que je vais le regretter mais quand même…

-Hey, Lily…

Je chuchote. Tant qu'à la réveiller, aussi bien le faire le plus doucement possible.

-Lillyyyy…

Elle grogne légèrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Elle tient autant que moi à son sommeil. Je caresse un peu sa joue pour insister un peu plus.

-Lily jolie, réveille-toi.

Je me frappe mentalement en me figeant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

-James, arrête.

Elle ne m'a pas appelé Potter, elle ne m'a pas frappé ni crié après… Il y a vraiment eu un changement chez elle ! Oh, et puis tant qu'à être mort, autant avoir une vraie raison…

-Pourquoi, mon ange ?

-Parce que ces surnoms m'énervent.

-Alors tu préfères quoi ? Parce que j'aime bien dire Lily jolie ou mon ange ou ma belle…

-Quand même…

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Est-elle seulement consciente de ce qu'elle dit ? Elle ne m'a même pas démenti une seule fois la possibilité qu'elle soit mienne. Et je suis encore en vie, à ma plus grande surprise.

-Ma Lily, tu es réveillée ?

-Non.

-J'ai cru remarqué ça.

Elle se rapproche de moi et resserre sa prise. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il va la réveiller. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait agit de la sorte il y a un mois. Elle se serait levée d'un coup, m'aurait crié après, m'aurait sûrement frappé et serait partie comme une folle dans son dortoir ou dehors. Mais là, elle se rapproche ?

-Comment ça ?

-Parce que depuis tantôt, je t'appelle ma Lily ou mon ange et tu ne réagis pas. Tu ne me rejette pas et tu t'es même collée à moi.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Je viens de faire le déclic dans sa tête. Mon mauvais quart d'heure commence.

-Tu quoi ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je n'y vois pas de démence qui précède nos vieilles disputes. On dirait qu'elle est heureuse en plus !

-Je… Je t'appelle ma Lily…

Je suis trop bouleversé pour faire autre chose que bégayer. Son ton de voix était léger et joyeux. Elle est vraiment de bonne humeur.

-Et tu le penses ?

Elle m'inquiète sérieusement là. Cette joie qui la submerge, c'est de l'espoir. Elle souhaite que je l'appelle Ma Lily ? Impossible !

Un instant, je crois avoir compris. Je suis dans un rêve.

-Eh merde. Lily, tu peux tasser ton bras ?

Elle s'exécute après un moment. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Merci. Au revoir.

Je monte dans mon dortoir. Mon stupide cerveau n'est pas capable de profiter d'un beau petit rêve, il doit me rappeler que rien n'est réel et que je vais souffrir encore plus lorsque je vais me réveiller. Il m'envoie en plus une migraine pour faire passer le message.


	11. Faiblesse

PDV Lily

-Lily, tu peux tasser ton bras ?

Mais je suis bien comme ça ! J'ai enfin trouvé une source de chaleur confortable ! Oh, si ça se trouve je le dérange… Je m'exécute.

-Merci. Au revoir.

…

Quoi ?

Il est parti. Non, il ne peut pas être parti. Pas comme ça. Pas alors que je lui parlais, enfin. Il n'a pas le droit !

J'entends à peine sa porte de dortoir qui ferme. Il ne veut pas réveiller les deux autres. Je me retiens de ne pas crier. Je fulmine intérieurement. Il ne manque pas de culot, lui !

Mon ventre gargouille. J'ai froid. Il doit être environ 8h alors aussi bien aller manger. De toute façon, je ne veux pas le voir descendre et il faut que je m'active pour récupérer un tant soit peu de chaleur perdue.

PDV James

J'arrive près de mon lit pour voir une lettre. Je ne lis que la première ligne. C'est la lettre que mes parents m'ont écrit pour me donner des nouvelles sur Clara. Je la mets de côté et me couche.

Je ne pense à rien.

-Hey, James, réveille-toi, me chuchote Sirius.

Je suis parfaitement conscient alors j'ouvre les yeux.

-Wow, tu es vite ce matin. Ça m'empêche de te faire un coup. Au fait, c'est quoi cette lettre-là ?

Je tourne la tête et vois la lettre de mon rêve. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit réelle ? Je me redresse et sens que mes mouvements sont lourds.

-C'est de mes parents…

J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne pas parler. Il l'a ouvert pour la lire.

-Oh, Clara ne va pas très bien, encore.

Exactement comme dans mon rêve. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle commune. J'ai l'impression que ma démarche est plus lente que d'habitude.

-Pff, normal que j'aie pas pu te réveiller ce matin, tu étais déjà levé !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es habillé.

Je me regarde. Ce n'est pas mon linge d'hier, c'est celui de mon rêve. Oh non…

Je trouve assez d'énergie en moi pour dévaler les escaliers au point de presque me briser le cou. Lily est assise sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre en train de lire un gros manuel. Elle porte un gros chandail. Elle a l'air paisible. Comment commencer une conversation si on se pose des questions aussi fondamentales que "c'était un rêve ou j'ai vraiment anéanti toutes mes chances" ? Je sens que mes forces fuient mon corps pour accentuer mon malaise.

-Hey, Lily. Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

Elle lève lentement la tête vers moi. Il y a une lueur folle dans ses yeux, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Ma logique répond à ma question en faveur du deuxième choix. J'aurais tellement dû ne pas partir.

-Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose…

-Quoi, au juste ? La raison pour laquelle tu t'es subtilement rapproché de moi ? Ou ton plaisir à tout détruire ce lien qui se créait entre nous ? Alors, Potter, j'attends une réponse.

-Je, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Potter ?

Je manque d'air. Non, je ne peux pas être descendu si bas dans son estime…

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? Parce que ce n'est pourtant pas trop compliqué à comprendre.

-Je pensais que je rêvais.

-Et alors ? En quoi ça peut me concerner, siffla-t-elle.

-Je pensais que j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit et que ce n'était pas réel.

-Eh bien bravo, Einstein, c'était vrai. Belle déduction alors. C'était belle et bien la réalité.

Note à moi-même : lui demander qui est Einstein lorsque la tempête sera loin derrière nous.

-Lily…

-Evans, Potter.

Son regard pourrait tuer n'importe quel être vivant. Je suis chanceux, il ne fait que ravager tout mon intérieur… Si elle m'appréciait tantôt, il n'existe plus une once de complicité à cet instant.

-Il faut que tu comprennes…

-Que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je l'ai assez bien compris tantôt.

-Que… quoi ?

-J'avais confiance en toi, on était rendu proche. Tu as tout détruit. Bravo.

Ce n'est plus l'air qui manque, c'est ma respiration. Mon souffle passe difficilement dans ma gorge et le bruit est traumatisant. Mon rythme cardiaque est trop bas aussi. Ma vision devient floue.

-Je me sens mal.

Je ne suis jamais tombé sans connaissance au stade de Quidditch mais j'ai déjà vu bien du monde le faire alors je me dis que c'est pas mal ça qui m'arrive.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne vois qu'à un mètre de distance. Mes mouvements sont saccadés. Je suis en train de paniquer. Il y a un fauteuil proche. J'essai de marcher vers lui mais mes jambes sont en plomb et ne bougent que difficilement. Mon chemin n'est pas droit mais au moins, j'arrive à destination. Je me laisse tomber sur le coussin. Vaut mieux ça que le sol dur. J'attends que ça passe.

Une main venue de je ne sais où se pose sur mon épaule.

-James, regarde-moi.

Remus. Je lève les yeux mais ma vision s'est encore affaibli alors je ne vois même plus son visage pourtant à trente centimètres du mien.

-James, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

J'ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne sort excepté une dure expiration.

-Dis ton nom, au minimum.

Toujours rien. J'essai vainement de regarder autour. J'ai l'air d'un fou, à désespérément chercher à voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Mais j'ai tant besoin de ce support réel.

-Sirius, va chercher l'infirmière.

-Tout de suite.

Il se transforme en chien pour aller plus vite.

-James, reste avec moi. Ok ? Prends ma main et fais une légère pression. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes forces, je veux juste que tu forces un peu. Tu comprends.

Je sais que je ne peux plus parler alors j'hoche la tête. Mes yeux cherchent désespérément un repère. Depuis que je suis jeune, je me fie énormément sur ma vision. Juste avant d'avoir des lunettes, elle diminuait et ça m'angoissait de ne pas bien voir. J'étais ravi plus que d'autre chose de porter mes montures, contrairement aux autres qui ne se fient qu'à l'esthétique. Je tiens autant à elles qu'à ma baguette magique donc c'est vital. Mais même ces verres ne peuvent rien pour moi en ce moment.

Je sens des goutes perler sur mon front. J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. Rien n'a de sens. Je n'entends que des bruis distants et incompréhensible. La main de Remus entre mes doigts tente de s'accrocher mais je ne peux plus l'agripper. Ma respiration est toujours aussi incontrôlable, comme mon pouls. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?


	12. Prompt rétablissement

PDV Lily

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Il regarde autour de lui. Il semble perdu.

-Je me sens mal.

Comment ça ? Il allait bien deux secondes plus tôt ! Il fait un pas mais son corps au complet tremble. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Sirius et Remus descendent du dortoir calmement. Lorsqu'ils voient leur ami s'effondrer dans le fauteuil, ils accourent. Remus réagit en premier et lui parle doucement. James a l'air de moins en moins en contrôle. Il ne parle plus. Il regarde toujours partout en même temps mais de la détresse transparait sur son visage.

Ce qui lui arrive serait de ma faute ?

-Sirius, va chercher l'infirmière.

-Tout de suite.

Là où se tenait un homme auparavant se trouve maintenant un chien qui court dehors. Sirius est un animagus ?

Je me retourne pour voir que James est maintenant en sueur. Remus lui crie après. Il lui répète de lui serrer la main.

Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

On est devant l'infirmerie. James est entre de bonne main. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est ma faute. Assez troublant. Sirius et Remus tentent de comprendre, comme moi. On est trois lions tournant dans la même cage. C'est juste qu'on travaille séparément. Moi dans mon esprit, à me répéter les évènements, et eux se disent le peu qu'ils savent.

-Bon, résumons. Quand il s'est levé ce matin, il était déjà habillé et réveillé. Il savait la lettre était de qui…

-Oui, sa sœur, chuchotais-je.

Ça me revient. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et il n'allait pas bien à cause de sa sœur. Je me tourne rapidement vers eux.

-Vous pensez qu'il a le même problème qu'elle ?

-Il n'a encore jamais été malade comme elle, il est plus résistant, raisonna Remus.

-D'accord…

Je retourne à mes souvenirs. Il voulait me présenter sa sœur parce qu'il savait qu'on s'entendrait bien…

-Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant ? Me demande Sirius.

-Il m'en a parlé ce matin.

-Quand ?

-Vers les 6h…

-Attends, vous vous êtes vu ce matin ?

-Croisés dans un couloir du septième plutôt. Je ne dormais pas et il venait de recevoir la lettre.

-Et après ?

-Hum, il m'a parlé de sa sœur. C'est triste quand même.

-Oui, on est au courant depuis assez longtemps. Sirius la considère même comme sa petite sœur alors elle à deux grands frères surprotecteurs.

-Tu peux bien parler, tu la protèges tout autant que nous.

-Le fait est qu'il avait l'air exténué.

Remus soupire.

-Tu ne lui laisse pas la vie simple non plus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il se casse la tête à savoir ce qui t'arrive.

-Tant que ça ?

-Oui.

Je me tais un instant. Puis, une vague de fureur monte en moi.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti sans répondre !

-Répondre à quoi ?

Oups, j'ai trop parlé…

-Hum, c'est assez gênant… En discutant, il a suggéré qu'on finisse notre nuit de sommeil dans la salle commune. Les deux, on tombait de fatigue. Alors on s'est couché sur un fauteuil et on s'est endormi.

Je commence à rougir. Remus me sourit gentiment tandis que Sirius tente toujours de comprendre.

-Et à ton réveil ?

-Il me parlait. Il me chuchotait des choses que je ne comprenais pas bien parce que je dormais encore. Mais je me rappelle qu'il a insisté à un moment donné pour que je me réveille. Il disait que je ne réagissais pas à ce qu'il disait.

Remus sourit encore plus.

-Il disait quoi ?

-Ma Lily, mon ange. Je lui ai demandé s'il le pensait vraiment et il est parti, sans répondre.

-Et alors ?

Je me tourne vers Sirius en sentant une vague de fureur submerger ma gêne.

-Et alors ? Je me suis bien fait avoir, oui ! Je suis tombé amoureuse de ton copain et il me rejette sans un mot excepté "merci, au revoir" ! Il est remonté dans votre dortoir. Il venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps mais ça n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il le pensait. Alors, je suis allé manger. En remontant, je me suis installé à une table. Il est descendu et il m'a demandé si j'avais déjeuné. Il se foutait de ma gueule en plus !

-Et il s'est passé quoi après ? Demanda Remus.

-J'étais sur les nerfs, je m'en rappelle pas trop…

Remus hoche la tête mais semble ailleurs. Sirius me regarde béatement.

-Tu l'as rejeté à ton tour ?

-Comment tu peux rejeter quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de toi ? Mais je ne l'ai pas rejeté, je lui ai fait comprendre que lui m'avait rejeté.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, il est plus sensible que tu ne le penses.

-Laisse-moi rire… Comme si l'appeler Potter pouvait le tuer…

-Tu sais que ça le blessait avant même que vous soyez amis ?

-Désolée d'être si insensible mais ça paraissait pas trop.

-Ça et aussi quand tu l'empêchais de t'appeler Lily.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne me dit pas s'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit en m'appelant "Mon ange" ? Il m'énervait encore plus qu'avant alors, réflexe, je l'appelle Potter et lui dit de m'appeler Evans.

Remus se frappe la tête.

-C'est rendu tellement compliqué, dit-il pour lui-même.

Je veux des réponses alors je me place devant lui.

-Tu vas devoir lui parler, lui expliquer et lui dire que tu ne le détestes pas. C'est très important. Et tu lui parles en premier, le plus vite que tu peux. Je suis bien clair ?

Il venait de parler calmement mais son message passait à travers son regard : j'allais le regretter amèrement si je ne réussissais pas.

-D'accord.

On a entendu trente minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir lui parler. L'infirmière nous averti que, sans savoir comment, James avait attrapé la même infection que ses parents ont décris dans la lettre, et il n'a pas de défense contre alors il a perdu beaucoup de force. Il s'est reposé un peu et s'est réveillé. Par contre, elle insiste : une personne à la fois et seulement après qu'elle est lancé son sortilège de désinfection. Sirius voudrait être le premier mais Remus le retient et j'entre dans la salle blanche.

Il est assit dans son lit blanc et regarde par la fenêtre. Il n'a pas l'air en super forme alors je m'approche doucement pour m'asseoir sur son lit. Il tourne la tête vers moi.

Je dépose ma main sur son bras. Je tente de lui sourire mais il a l'air si triste que je n'y parviens pas.

-Je suis désolée, pour tantôt. J'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de te crier après. Pour ma défense, tu m'as énervé !

-Comment j'ai fait ça ?

On ne parle même pas fort. On sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas nécessaire et il n'en aurait pas la force ni pour parler, ni pour m'entendre.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions et tu es parti.

-Je pensais que j'étais dans un rêve. Une partie de mon cerveau voulait me protéger alors il m'a demandé de partir.

-Pourquoi te protéger ?

-Parce que ça m'aurait fait trop mal de penser un instant que tu espérais que je t'appelle "ma Lily" alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Je baisse les yeux. En tentant de se protéger, il m'a blessé. Assez ironique. Dois-je rappeler que je n'aime pas l'ironie ?

-Alors je suppose que tu ne serais pas parti si tu pensais que c'était vrai.

-Jamais, j'étais trop bien.

Je souris réellement. Je me penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Remus et Sirius sont impatients de te parler. Je vais leur laisser mon tour et revenir après, d'accord ?

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui.

Je serre sa main. Il affiche un grand sourire alors que je pars. Il est rayonnant de bonheur.


	13. Dodo prise 2

Je me rappelle de tout jusqu'à ma chute dans l'inconscience. La lettre de mes parents, Lily qui me rejoint dans un corridor, nous en train de dormir sur le même divan, moi qui me réveille avec sa proximité si adorable... Puis, mon cerveau qui émet une idée désastreuse, moi qui part, moi qui revient, elle qui m'en veut, sa petite crise qui a l'air de déclencher une réaction dans mon corps… L'infirmière dit que j'ai réagi à une infection pourtant commune comme si je ne pouvais me défendre. Connaissant les microbes magiques, je me dis que la lettre de mes parents devait être infectée et, comme je suis fatigué, mes défenses internes sont faibles. Donc, l'infirmière me recommande beaucoup de repos et me donne des comprimés. Le bon point est que je peux partir tout de suite !

Aussi, je me rappelle qu'à l'infirmerie, Lily est venue me parler. Elle est partie après qu'on ait eu une bonne conversation et Sirius a pris sa place. Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'allais bien. Par après, Remus est arrivé. Il m'a résumé ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit en attendant que je me réveille et ce que je me forçais à ne pas croire. Lily m'aimait. Il l'a répété je ne sais combien de fois. Je ne le crois toujours pas complètement mais je sais qu'elle va être très proche de moi dans les temps à venir.

Il était parti et Lily était revenue à mon chevet. Elle s'était assurée que tout allait bien pour moi, s'est assise proche et m'a joué dans les cheveux. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie et le calme régnait dans mon âme. Peu importe ce qui va arriver maintenant, j'adore la Lily qui est à mes côtés et qui veillent sur chacun de mes pas.

Je marche par moi-même, j'ai assez d'énergie. Elle me suit de près, pour être sûre. On commence à monter un escalier. Pour ma sécurité, elle me prend le bras.

-Tu vois, lorsque quelqu'un est faible, le réflexe est le supporter lorsqu'il monte des marches.

Elle me regarde sans comprendre.

-Lorsque tu t'es perdue dans tes pensées dehors, je t'avais amené à l'intérieur… Je voulais t'aider à monter mais tu étais partie comme une furie.

-Désolée…

Elle baisse les yeux sans défaire sa pression. Je m'arrête et lui remonte le menton pour qu'elle voie mon grand sourire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir !

Elle soupire et marmonna faiblement quelque chose qui ressemblait à "me suis trompée".

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-C'est de ma faute tout ça, j'ai mal réagi. J'aurais du attendre et réfléchir au lieu de sauter aux conclusions…

-Mais quelles conclusions ? Et en quoi tu as mal agi ?

Elle me regarde fixement, comme si elle voulait me parler du regard.

-Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit de t'expliquer.

Elle se retourne et me force à continuer mon chemin. On arrive enfin devant la porte de notre salle commune. Avant qu'elle ne prononce le mot de passe, je lui rappelle quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas eu mon câlin aujourd'hui !

Elle rit légèrement. Une vraie musique à mes oreilles. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle fait de même. J'ai beau être calme présentement, dans un état presque second, mais il me semble que notre étreinte dure plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devrait. Je ne m'en plains pas mais son absence de réaction m'intrigue.

Alors qu'on se sépare et qu'on rentre dans la salle, une idée me traverse l'esprit.

-Hey, les gars, j'ai une idée. Lily est seule dans son dortoir et on a un lit de libre, elle pourrait venir passer le reste des vacances de notre côté, on pourrait parler plus longtemps le soir…

-James, tu as besoin de repos et, de toutes façons, je crois pas que ça va être possible… commença Remus.

Je le regarde un instant pour comprendre qu'il parle de sa lycanthropie. La pleine lune est dans deux jours. Lily, pourtant, a plusieurs surprises pour nous.

-Remus, vient t'asseoir un instant.

Pris au dépourvu, on la suit jusqu'aux divans. Une fois tous installé, elle reprend la parole.

-Je suis au courant, pour ton état. La pleine lune, la maison hantée… Depuis une bonne année déjà, je sais ce que tu vis.

On a les trois des yeux ronds. Remus commence par s'agiter mais reprend vite son calme puis son visage devient songeur.

-Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé.

-Pas vraiment. J'avoue avoir été choquée au début, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais tu es Remus, tu ne ferais consciemment pas de mal à une mouche.

-Elle est brillante, chuchotais-je mais Sirius m'entendit.

-Pff, Cornedrue, ferme-la, s'énerva Sirius.

-Mais quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'apprécier ça !

-Ça change rien que je suis tanné de t'en entendre parler.

Lily suit avidement notre échange. Elle ne comprend pas mais sa curiosité est piquée.

-Vous parlez de quoi là ?

-De rien, m'empressais-je de dire en me rendant compte qu'elle était juste à côté.

-Ce n'est pas rien ! Si c'était rien, tu aurais cessé de nous casser les oreilles avec depuis bien longtemps. Tu te serais tanné.

-Sirius, pas maintenant.

-Mais j'y comprends rien, moi !

-On vous laisse, deux secondes. Toi, suis-moi.

Et voilà que j'ai retrouvé toute mon énergie. On monte dans le dortoir et je m'écrase sur mon lit. Les excès de colère, c'est lassant !

-Sirius, comprend-moi. Je l'aime. J'ai énormément de misère à créer un rapprochement alors tantôt, comme plusieurs fois avant, tu étais sur le bord de tout foutre en l'air.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

-Elle est une fille, les filles sont subtiles. Les filles sont fragiles, compliquées. Elle a beau être moins superficielle que n'importe quelle autre, elle en est juste plus compliquée. Elle est rationnelle, elle pense tout, analyse tout. Chaque mouvement, chaque parole. Il faut être précis, peu importe les circonstances. Et je me trouve extrêmement chanceux que tu n'ais pas encore tout gâcher avec tes erreurs fréquentes.

-Je fais des erreurs ?

-Oui, parce que tu penses comme un gars donc tout est direct. En la connaissant, j'ai compris que je devais penser différemment. Tu ne penses pas différemment.

-Alors je fais quoi ? J'arrête de parler complètement ?

-Non, mon cher Patmol. Tu ne fais qu'arrêter de parler de mon affection pour elle comme tu le disais il y a un mois.

Je fais une pause et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je veux qu'il comprenne mon message.

-Tu ne parles plus de mes sentiments, tu ne parles plus de sa manière d'être lente sur la détente, tu ne parles plus d'une quelconque relation entre elle et moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu gâches tout avec ton manque de subtilité, tu vas m'entendre me plaindre que je suis passé à côté de la femme de ma vie par ta faute et que je ne vais jamais m'en remettre. Les commentaires que je fais présentement te sembleront être de belles petites berceuses et tu en demanderas, encore et encore. Tu seras tellement tanné que tu iras la chercher pour qu'elle me donne une autre chance. Tu retomberas dans un cercle vicieux alors au lieu de le commencer, tu n'en parles plus et tout va se placer tout seul. Tu comprends ?

Son regard est plein de défi.

-Et si je décide te laisser lorsque tu vas te plaindre ?

-Tu ne serais pas capable. On est trop devenu de la famille l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Si tu décidais de partir, tu irais quand même la voir, par culpabilité. Et tu t'arrangerais pour savoir ce qui arriverait. Alors, ça marche ?

-Tu me connais trop, toi. Mais oui, ça marche…

-Bien, on va retourner les voir alors.

Lorsqu'on redescend, je vois Lily et Remus qui nous attendent et qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir continué leur conversation. Sirius et moi, on s'installe là où on était et on attend que quelqu'un parle. Lily se décide enfin.

-Donc, je suis au courant de la situation de Remus. Et j'ai vu Sirius se transformer en chien tantôt. On peut m'expliquer ?

Soupir général des trois gars. Elle est notre amie, elle allait bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Je soupire une fois de plus.

-Hey, les gars, elle est notre amie maintenant. Elle a le droit d'être dans le secret.

-Mais tu te rends compte ? Elle serait la seule !

-Et alors ? enchaina Remus. Lily, on peut avoir confiance en toi ?

-Vous m'inquiétez, là. Mais oui, Remus, je suis digne de confiance. La preuve, personne ne sait pour toi.

-Ouais, j'aime pas trop la preuve. Qui lui dit ?

-Sirius, elle est déjà au courant, dis-je précipitamment.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui dire ça.

-Quelle solidarité, vieux. Alors, ma petite Lily, tu entres aujourd'hui dans l'antre des Maraudeurs, là où les plus profonds secrets sont cachés.

-Tu vois, Remus, que j'avais bien fait de choisir Sirius. Il met l'ambiance…

-James, ferme-la et laisse-moi parler !

-Oui chef !

Lily rit un peu.

-Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est très sérieux. Je suis un animagus. Non déclaré. James et Peter aussi. On l'est depuis la quatrième année mais on travaille dessus depuis notre deuxième année. Notre première année, on cherchait simplement un moyen. La deuxième année, on cherchait des renseignements. Deux longues années de pratique ont servis pour qu'on soit des animagi. Tout ça, on l'a fait pour aider Remus durant ses pleines lunes. Ainsi, depuis la quatrième, on sort à chaque pleine lune pour passer une nuit blanche en sa compagnie, sans risque de morsures dangereuses.

Les beaux yeux verts de Lily s'étaient agrandis tout au long du discours jusqu'à donner l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa tête. Elle fronce soudainement les sourcils et tourne vivement la tête vers moi.

-Et toi, tu te transformes en quoi ? Sirius est un chien.

Je souris et entreprends de me transformer. Malgré ma légère fatigue, mon corps prend l'apparence d'un cerf. Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillent de surprise. Je ne suis pas prétentieux, mais le cerf est un animal impressionnant, surtout avec ses bois. Je redeviens humain et m'étends sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-Je pique un somme, continuez à parler.

Sirius demande alors à Remus s'il peut en dire plus sur les Maraudeurs à Lily. Remus doit avoir accepté puisque Sirius reprend la parole à voix basse. Je souris faiblement.

-Quoi ? fut le cri qui me réveilla.

Ah, la douce voix de Lily, quel beau réveil…

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-On sortait en douce. Comment tu crois qu'on s'est pas fait prendre durant toutes ces années de promenades nocturnes ?

-Justement, je me suis souvent posée la question pour pouvoir vous piéger. Mais une cape d'invisibilité…

-Rha, Sirius, tu lui as pas dit ça ?

Mes amis se retournent vers moi. Je me redresse.

-Stressez pas, je me suis reposé.

-Pendant même pas deux minutes.

-Et alors ? Ça fait deux minutes de plus !

-Logiquement, reprend Remus, ça fait moins de deux minutes de plus.

-Et alors, c'est un mini-sommeil de plus que rien. C'est une bonne chose. Lâchez-moi à la fin, je vais pas mourir.

-Si on te lâche pas, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas dormir dans le dortoir ?

-Haha, très drôle, Sirius.

-Hey, les gars, pour en revenir à la cape, je vais pouvoir la voir un jour ?

-Bien sûr, Lilz.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il se fait tard, avisa Remus en se levant et en partant vers son lit qui l'appelait.

-Je viens juste de dormir !

-Tu as fait une sieste. Là, tu vas faire une nuit de sommeil bien mérité, imposa Lily.

Sirius rie légèrement.

-Ouais, je vais aller en profiter, pleine lune dans deux jours, rappela-t-il.

Il monta se coucher à son tour. Je ne voulais pas dormir, mon esprit était parfaitement réveillé.

-Je ne vais pas me coucher maintenant.

-James…

-Pas de James qui tienne. Je suis éveillé, je ne peux pas m'endormir même si je le voulais.

-Humph, tu dormais bien ce matin.

-Je couvais le microbe et j'étais près de toi.

-Tu es en rémission du microbe et je suis là. Tu vas dormir.

Elle a l'air tellement décidé que je ne réagis pas quand elle me prend par le bras pour me mener au fauteuil de ce matin. Elle m'installe là, fait apparaître une couverture et nous abrie avec. Elle prend mes lunettes de sur mon nez pour les déposer sur l'accoudoir, exactement comme ce matin.

-Pourquoi une couverte ?

-Je gelais quand tu es parti. Je m'étais collé dans mon sommeil à la recherche de chaleur.

J'acquiesce mais malheureusement pour moi, mon corps donna raison au raisonnement de cette merveilleuse créature. Je commence déjà à m'endormir…

PDV Lily

Je me réveille et sens deux bras qui m'entourent la taille. J'ai un bras posé sur quelque chose de mou, chaud et mouvant. Une respiration se fait entendre près. La lumière du matin m'éclaire un peu. J'ouvre les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau, même sans ses lunettes… James, sous les premiers rayons du soleil matinal, les cheveux toujours aussi fous. Je me redresse un peu pour bien l'admirer et prends conscience que mon bras était encore sur lui, malgré la couverte. Je suis vraiment rendue possessive…

Je soupire. Je ne pourrai pas continuer longtemps comme ça, à le fuir puis me recoller à lui pour le fuir à nouveau. Ça n'a pas de sens. Et je suis assez forte ! Je n'ai jamais fui jusque là, j'ai toujours tenu tête et j'en étais fière ! Alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire et ce, même si James doit avoir ce qu'il espère depuis si longtemps. Au moins, il me lâchera au lieu de me tourner autour...

-James.

En tentant de le réveiller, je me rappelle le matin précédent. Même chose, mais les rôles étaient inversés. Sauf que moi, je ne partirai pas, je veux trop savoir, peu importe.

-James, réveille-toi.

Il grogne un peu ce qui me fait rigoler.

-Ne me grogne pas après, s'il-te-plait.

Il garde les yeux fermés mais se tourne de mon côté. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

-Bon matin.

-Bon matin. Tu es déjà en train de me faire un câlin, remarquai-je stupidement.

Il fronce les sourcils puis enlève ses bras de ma taille.

-Non, j'ai froid !

Je me recolle sur lui. Je voulais pouvoir avoir un contact avec ses yeux en permanence mais je grelotte. Il me reprend et me frictionne le dos. Je ferme les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

Je soupire. Et puis merde, je me jette à l'eau, sans prévenir. Je relève la tête.

-Je ne peux pas être ton ami…

Son regard s'assombrit sur ces mots et ses mains s'immobilisent dans mon dos.

-… Parce que je veux plus. Depuis qu'on est ami, j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu es devenu bien plus qu'un ami pour moi. Tu te rappelles la fois ou je me suis figée alors qu'on marchait à l'extérieur ?

-Oui, tu m'avais vraiment fait peur cette journée-là.

-J'ai paniqué parce que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Je me tais et le regarde dans les yeux. Il cligne stupidement des paupières. Sa réaction me fait penser que je m'étais peut-être trompée dès le début, que je n'étais ni un défi, ni une personne qu'il aimait. Que c'était juste sa manière d'être ami avec les filles. Que je sache, je suis la première. Alors avec ce que je viens de dire, j'ai tout gâché cette amitié ?

-Tu peux parler ? Dire n'importe quoi ?

-C'est très inattendu…

Il cligne encore des yeux puis regarde à l'extérieur.

-Avant toute chose, tu peux me dire où sont Remus et Sirius.

Il m'avait déjà surpris en ne répondant pas, mais là il demande où sont ses amis ? J'en ai entretenu, de faux espoirs…

-Je suppose qu'ils sont dans le dortoir, je ne les ai pas encore vu, expliquai-je.

Une note de déception faisait vibrer ma voix. Je me redresse pour partir mais ses bras m'entourent toujours.

-Je vais dans mon dortoir, tu peux me lâcher.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te lâcherai ?

-Parce que tu n'as aucune raison de me retenir. Lâche-moi maintenant.

-Non.

-James, lâche-moi.

-Non.

-S'il te plait, ne redeviens pas l'énervant d'avant.

-Je ne peux pas, même si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Tu le peux très bien, tu me retiens encore. Lâche-moi, j'ai dit.

-Et moi, j'ai dit non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de te relâcher. Je t'ai enfin, je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

Mes yeux se plissent. Ai-je bien entendu ce que je crois avoir compris ?

-Tu peux reformuler ?

-Avec plaisir ! Tu ne pars pas. Pas tant que je peux te retenir de partir.

-Sois plus clair.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Si j'avais su un jour que ses yeux, même sans lunette, seraient à ce point sérieux, sincères et pourtant si beaux, je crois que j'aurais commencé à l'aimer plus tôt.


End file.
